


The Heart Across the Hall

by RupturedHaven



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Malec, Multi, Romance, Sizzy - Freeform, a bit of angst, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RupturedHaven/pseuds/RupturedHaven
Summary: Simon Lewis and his new(ish) neighbour Isabelle Lightwood don't see eye to eye, yet everyone seems to think there's something between them. As time goes on and the two get to know each other, they start to see what everyone was talking about.





	1. Chapter 1

Before the usual feeling of annoyance set in, Simon Lewis was actually kind of impressed that her voice and banging on the door could be heard over their instruments.

“Brace yourselves, guys.” Simon sighed as he faced the other members of his band and put down his guitar. “She-Devil is here for round three hundred and twenty-eight.”

He walked up to the door of his apartment and, just as he was expecting, Isabelle Lightwood was stood there when he opened it. Her arms were folded and the sneer on her face could probably scare away demons (if they existed).

“Lewis.” She stated.

“Lightwood.” Simon retaliated.

“You’re being way too loud, as usual. I have guests over for dinner and you’re interrupting it. I’m surprised the whole building isn’t outside your door with pitchforks and torches.” Isabelle said.

Simon sighed. “As I’ve told you a gazillion times before, it’s only for an hour once a week. Everyone else got used to it and some of them actually like what they hear, and if you read the contracts we’re not breaking any rules. The only one who has a problem with it is _you_. Why schedule a dinner for now when you knew I’d be practicing with my band?”

“Because my brother and his boyfriend are here for a flying visit and have a train to catch soon, genius.” Isabelle snapped.

“And you decide to waste time with them by coming over and moaning at me? This has become a tradition I’m not a big fan of.” Simon argued.

“I wouldn’t mind if your band was actually, you know, _good_.” Isabelle said. “You should try being a cover band; that way you’d at least have decent songs if nothing else.”

“Rock Solid Panda inspires a creative flow!” One of the band members, Kirk, shouted from behind Simon.

“All it inspires is a trip to the chemist to get medication for an astounding headache. And weren’t you called Wingman’s Coffin last week?” Isabelle questioned.

“It’s an ongoing process.” Simon stated. “You can go now.”

“Keep it down!” Isabelle ordered.

“I don’t think so. How about we do a cover just for you? Any requests?”

“I request you give up and send your friends home.” Isabelle rolled her eyes and turned around, entering the apartment door opposite to Simon and slamming it behind her.

“Ugh, she’s the _worst_.” Simon groaned as he shut his door and returned to the others, Eric, Kirk and Matt. “Everything was fine until she moved in. Three months of hell and counting.”

“Yeah, we know.” Eric moaned.

“You’ve told us all the stories like, ten times.” Matt said.

“If we’re not talking about the band, we’re talking about her.” Kirk nodded.

“I don’t care if she hates us, she’s hot as hell.” Eric said.

“No she isn’t.” Simon laughed.

“Oh, please, Si. You totally have the hots for her.” Matt grinned. “She’s all you talk about.”

“Because she makes my very existence a misery! Because the only conversations we’ve had have been screaming matches! Not because she’s hot! Which she isn’t.” Simon stated, sitting back down on the couch and picking up his guitar. “From the top.”

…

“Ugh, he’s the _worst_.” Isabelle grumbled the second her apartment door slammed shut. “Of all the apartments I looked at, the only one I could afford had to be the one opposite to that monstrosity of a man.”

She stomped back over to her dining table tucked away in her kitchen, where two men were sat together on one side. The second she sat down opposite them the murmurs of Rock Solid Panda started up again; she groaned and rolled her eyes as she went to stand up. “I _swear_ I’m gonna-”

“-Just leave it, Izzy.” Her brother Alec said calmly.

“Besides, stomping around angrily in those heels…I can’t believe there isn’t a trail of small round holes in your floor.” Alec’s boyfriend Magnus noted as he finished his glass of wine.

“Every time I have friends over or need some peace and quiet, all I can hear is that godawful screeching they call ‘music’. I’d rather listen to a cat throw up a hairball for an hour.”

“You really wouldn’t, it’s quite disgusting.” Alec said. “Chairman Meow loves making a show of it.”

“I actually think they sound quite good.” Magnus shrugged.

Isabelle leant forward. “You can’t be serious?”

“It’s catchy.”

“You wouldn’t think so if you had to endure it once a week.” Isabelle moaned.

“Why don’t you just make plans to be elsewhere when they’re rehearsing?” Alec suggested.

“Because I shouldn’t have to!” Isabelle argued.

“Is this Simon guy on Facebook? I want to snoop.” Magnus inquired.

“No idea.” Isabelle rolled her eyes as Magnus got out his phone, Alec leaning into his shoulder to get a better look at the screen.

“Surname?”

“Lewis.”

“Let’s see…ooh, hello. Is that him?” Magnus asked, showing Isabelle his phone. A picture of Simon was presented to her, showing him on a beach in just shorts with his arms around two women, one a middle-aged woman and the other in her mid to late twenties.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Isabelle confirmed.

“Excellent body. Yum.” Magnus smirked before clocking Alec staring at him. “Not as yum as you, my love.”

“I should hope so.” Alec chuckled. “Who are the women he’s with?”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Isabelle shook her head.

“Let’s see if they’ve been tagged…Elaine Lewis and Rebecca Lewis. I’m guessing his mother and sister, then. I’m not seeing a father in any of these pictures, interesting…” Magnus investigated.

“There’s nothing interesting about it.” Isabelle said.

“I beg to differ.” Magnus grinned. “Having seen what he looks like, it’s no wonder you always happen to have plans here when he’s rehearsing. Almost like it gives you an excuse to go over and see him.”

“Oh, _please_.” Isabelle laughed. “I have standards, thank you very much.”

“He _is_ kind of a hunk. A little bit.” Alec shrugged.

“I’d say he’s nerd hot.” Magnus added. “Looks like he’s big into comic book memorabilia.”

“Will you stop stalking his profile?” Isabelle wondered.

“I shall not, no.” Magnus smiled. “Maybe we should go over and try and make amends on your behalf?”

“Absolutely not.” Isabelle stated.

“Maybe next time we’re in town. We’ve got a train to catch.” Alec said.

“That we do.” Magnus nodded as the two men stood up to gather their things.

“Maybe try and be out and about for next week’s rehearsal, yeah?” Alec suggested as he hugged Isabelle.

“Maybe. I guess.” Isabelle said as she moved on to hug Magnus. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thank you for letting me drink all of your wine.” Magnus laughed.

“It’ll help him fall asleep on the train.” Alec smirked.

“My pleasure. Are you going to see mom on the way back?” Isabelle asked.

“Yeah, we’re staying at her place tonight then heading home tomorrow. I’ll send her your love.” Alec explained.

“Thank you, big brother.” Isabelle smiled as she waved Alec and Magnus out of the apartment, desperately trying to ignore the humming of music from across the hall.

The two men headed down the hallway, Magnus grabbing Alec’s arm only when he heard Isabelle’s door shut. “Ten dollars says she’s sleeping with him by the end of the year.”

“Magnus, I’m not betting on my little sister’s sex life.”

“Fifteen?”

“You’re on.”


	2. Chapter 2

The unexpected knock on the door at 6pm startled Simon, and within seconds he was in a panic. Was his sister coming over to visit and he’d forgotten? Or even worse, was his _mother_ coming over to visit and he’d forgotten?

His worries faded when he opened the door to Isabelle, and he suddenly felt himself missing being worried. “Sorry, am I breathing too loudly or something?”

“Do you know much about plumbing?” Isabelle asked, completely ignoring Simon’s snarky comment.

“Why?”

“My kitchen sink is blocked.”

“So call Axel and get him over to fix it.” Simon said.

“I’ve been calling him all day and he won’t pick up. Useless.” Isabelle groaned.

“And so you come to me?” Simon wondered.

“Believe me, I wouldn’t be here if I had any other option. You’re the only one I’ve ever spoken to in the building.”

“Wait, you saved your ferocious shouting exclusively for me? I’m touched.” Simon said.

“Look, I’m trying not to start a petty fight here. Can you help or not? It’s a simple question.” Isabelle snapped.

“…Sure, I can take a look, I guess. What’s in it for me?” Simon asked.

Isabelle took a deep breath and hesitated, clearly having prepared an offer in advance. “You won’t hear a peep from me during your next band practice, no matter the noise level.”

“Done!” Simon grinned instantly, rushing back into his apartment to get some tools before following Isabelle into her apartment. The kitchen sink was almost full to the brim with cloudy water. “Is it just a blocked pipe, do you think?”

“I think so. I _hope_ so.” Isabelle folded her arms. “If I ever see Axel again I’ll throw him into traffic.”

“That might be a bit extreme.” Simon noted, opening up the cupboard under the sink to inspect the pipes underneath.

“And you _do_ know what you’re doing?” Isabelle questioned.

“If you’re gonna start critiquing every little thing I do I’ll happily leave you to fix this yourself.”

“Forgive me for not wanting you to flood my whole apartment.”

“All I can promise is to do my best.” Simon said as he gently tapped along the pipes with his fingertip. “I helped my dad out a bit with this sort of thing when I was little. Our house was held together by duct tape and glue.”

“Maybe we should just get your dad over to fix it. He sounds much more qualified.” Isabelle quipped.

Simon stayed oddly silent for a moment. “…Yeah, well…that’d be nice.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“…He, uh, he died just over a year ago.” Simon admitted, his face hidden deep within the cupboard as he continued tapping on the pipes.

Isabelle knew Simon wasn’t looking at her but she still felt the need to look away from him. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

“Good.”

Isabelle took a seat on a nearby stool as she inspected Simon working away at the pipes. She was pretty sure Simon was about her age, which seemed pretty young to lose a parent. Eventually, Simon began tapping more vigorously on a certain section of pipe, causing her to raise an eyebrow. “So you like making noise no matter the apartment you’re in?”

“Pretty sure the blockage is in this bit. Any idea what blocked it?” Simon asked.

Isabelle shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“You really have no idea what’s gone down your own sink?”

“Well, just a few scraps of food. I’ve hardly gone and poured PVA glue down the plug, have I?”

“Okay, okay, it was just a question.”

“And that was just an answer.”

“Does everything have to be a fight with you?” Simon leant out of the cupboard and looked at her.

“Only when you make it one.” Isabelle retaliated.

“I’m trying to help you, you know!”

“I’m aware, and my sink is still blocked. So you haven’t helped me yet.”

Simon rolled his eyes and leant back into the cupboard, grabbing a wrench and holding it against the end of the pipe, applying force to try and unscrew it. Eventually it began to give way and came loose; Simon unscrewed the other end and removed the section of pipe with a satisfied grin. The grin faded when the sink suddenly emptied and dirty water came flowing out of the gap in the pipe over Simon and the kitchen floor.

“Lewis!” Isabelle exclaimed, jumping off her stool and moving away from the puddle of dirty water.

“…Yeah, I always forgot to put towels down for that bit. Dad always got a chuckle out of it. My bad.” Simon winced as he stood up and inspected the section of pipe. Isabelle groaned and rushed off to the bathroom, coming back with a few towels. She placed a few on the floor and handed one somewhat aggressively to Simon.

“The pipe got clogged with fat and grease. Have you been pouring fatty and greasy stuff down the sink?” Simon asked as he dried himself off.

“Well, yeah, where else do I put it?” Isabelle wondered.

“Pour it into a cup or something, let it solidify and throw it away. It’s no good for the drains and pipes.” Simon explained.

“Well now I know.” Isabelle shrugged.

“How did you _not_ know?” Simon wondered.

“This is my first time living alone, okay? Give me a break.” Isabelle snapped.

“Really? Your first time living alone? You were living with your parents until three months ago?” Simon questioned.

“Some people can’t afford to move out on their own, you know! I mean, I could afford it, but…whatever. I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Isabelle stated.

“So why the sudden decision to live alone?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“…Alright, fine. I’ll just clean this out and put it back, then.” Simon said, holding up the pipe and looking for a kitchen utensil to clear it out with. Isabelle watched silently as Simon emptied out an unspeakably disgusting mess out into the bin before working on refitting the pipe, being careful to avoid the soggy towels scattered around him. She’d noticed his walnut hair had started to curl after it had gotten damp but decided to refrain from making a sarcastic remark about it.

Before long, Simon climbed out of the cupboard and tried the tap in the sink with a satisfied smile. “Well, I think you’re good to go so long as you’re careful with what you put down there in future.”

“Noted.” Isabelle nodded. “…Thanks, Lewis.”

“Well, anything to give you less to moan about.” Simon smirked while Isabelle rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. I’ll hold my end of the bargain.”

“Meaning the week after next you’ll be twice as critical?” Simon wondered.

“Absolutely.” Isabelle smiled victoriously. “Just remember on my behalf how terrible you all are this week.”

“…Do you really think we’re that bad? Genuinely?” Simon asked.

“All I can hear is loud noise. I guess some people like that kind of thing, but not me. I like acoustic, meaningful stuff. Songs with a heart and soul.” Isabelle explained.

“Me too. Occasionally the guys will let me actually use one of the acoustic songs I wrote in a set. But with a name like Rock Solid Panda I guess it doesn’t fit the brand.” Simon shrugged.

“Well, the band wasn’t called Rock Solid Panda when you wrote those songs, I suppose. The band wasn’t even called Rock Solid Panda two weeks ago.”

“True, we were Lemon Juice back then, followed by Wingman’s Coffin.” Simon remembered with a grin as he headed for the apartment door. “I think Rock Solid Panda is a keeper, though.”

“If you say so.” Isabelle sighed as she followed Simon, opening the door as he stepped out into the corridor. “Thanks for the help. Temporary pleasantries end when I close the door.”

“Really?” Simon smirked. “I feel like we’re finally connecting on a personal lev-”

The door shut in his face, yet he couldn’t help but smile as he headed back into his apartment. Isabelle rolled her eyes as she sat back down on her couch, smirking nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon woke with a start, sitting up on his couch and watching helplessly as a half-eaten slice of pizza fell onto the floor. The TV was still playing but clearly whatever he was watching had finished a while ago. He hadn’t remembered even falling asleep, although he wasn’t surprised he’d drifted off after the shift at work he’d had. He didn’t even bother showering when he finally made it home.

As he wiped his eyes, he clocked a peculiar sound over the TV – a rattling of sorts. Probably what had woken him up in the first place. He stood up, looked sadly at the pizza slice and followed the sound out to beyond his front door. Tentatively opening it, he was greeted with Isabelle fumbling with her keys as she tried aggressively unlocking her door.

“Need some help with that?” Simon asked.

“No.” Isabelle snapped, not even turning to look at him.

“You know it’s 3am, right?” Simon said, looking at his watch.

“I’m surprised you can tell the time.” Isabelle sighed, clearly growing more agitated by the second as she tried to get the key in. “Oh, _come on_.”

“Look, I know you can do it on your own but how about I just do it so no one else on our floor gets woken up?” Simon suggested.

Isabelle stopped and practically threw the keys at Simon before stepping away from the door, still not bothering to so much as look at him. As Simon took a step closer, he could smell the scent of alcohol coming from her; probably the reason she was struggling to put the key in the lock. Within seconds, he’d turned the key and the door opened.

Isabelle said nothing as she hurried inside and closed the door behind her.

Simon stayed silent for a moment. “…I’ve still got your keys.”

The door opened again and Isabelle held out her hand to take the keys. Simon finally got a look at her face and couldn’t help but notice she’d clearly been crying.

“…Everything okay?” Simon asked, wondering why he was so genuinely concerned.

“Fine. Goodnight, Lewis.” Isabelle said, taking the keys from Simon and going to close the door.

“Wait.” Simon said, putting a hand on the door to stop it closing. “Anything you wanna talk about?”

“With you? No.” Isabelle sighed. “You can leave me alone now.”

“You’re clearly not okay.”

“You’re clearly not listening to me. Go back to sleep, Lewis.”

“Isabelle, you couldn’t even unlock your door. I don’t…” Simon hesitated.

“What?” Isabelle demanded.

“Look, I know it’s stupid, but…if I saw you…in this state…and then I just went to bed and somehow you hurt yourself or something, I…I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

Isabelle was silent for a moment. “What exactly are you trying to say?”

Simon sighed. “I don’t really know. Just…let me make sure you’re in a manageable state and then I’ll leave you to it.”

“…If it’ll get you to leave me alone faster, then fine.” Isabelle groaned, walking into her apartment. Simon followed and closed the door, watching as Isabelle quite ungracefully kicked off her heels and sat down on her couch. The crimson heels matched the shade of her cocktail dress exactly.

“…Fun night out, I take it?” Simon joked.

Isabelle glared at him. “No. But I’m fine.”

“And you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Not in the slightest. It’s none of your business.”

“…That’s fair.” Simon nodded. He’d been standing around awkwardly since they’d walked in, not knowing if he could make himself at home. It was Isabelle’s home, so he’d assumed the answer would be no. “…It’s just…when I’ve had a bad night, I think it helps to talk to someone about it. Anyone.”

Isabelle remained silent.

“…I had a hell of a shift tonight. I work part-time at a garage alongside all the stuff with the band. This customer wanted so much done in next to no time. I tried to be civil but he was just calling me every name under the sun. I thought that was your job.” Simon smiled, hoping for a smile in return. He didn’t get one. Clearly he hadn’t quite gotten Isabelle’s sense of humour yet (if she even has done).

“…I was so wiped out I just crashed on the couch the second I got back. I probably look even worse than you.” Simon continued.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at him.

Simon’s eyes widened. “…Not that you look bad. Obviously. Not that I…I’ll stop talking.”

“Probably best.” Isabelle sighed, leaning back into the couch. “Look, I’ve had a lot of wine. It got me through the night. But I’m fine. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“…You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Isabelle smiled. “I’m surprised you would even bother with me.”

“I don’t like seeing people hurting, that’s all. Even if they’re as annoying as you.” Simon smirked.

“Leave now if you don’t want me to throw a heel at you.”

“Consider me gone.” Simon held up his hands and headed for the door. As he opened it, he turned back to face Isabelle. “…You said before that I’m the only one in the building you’ve talked to. I know we have our differences but if you ever _do_ want to talk…you can talk to me.”

Isabelle nodded. “Thanks. Not sure if I could stomach a long conversation with you, but thanks.”

Simon chuckled. “There she is. Back to regularly scheduled hatred tomorrow?”

“Naturally.”

Simon nodded and headed out, closing the door behind him. Isabelle watched him go and caught herself smiling. As it turns out, Simon Lewis has his moments.

She carefully stood up, her head already pounding before the inevitable hangover, and walked towards her bedroom. Just before she reached the bedroom, she heard a light knocking on her front door. Her confusion grew when she opened it and saw Simon sheepishly stood there.

“I’ve locked myself out.” He cringed.

Isabelle couldn’t hold back a delicate laugh. “Sleep on the couch, Lewis.”

“…Thanks.” Simon said, following her back into the apartment.

“Do you have a spare pillow and blanket?” Simon asked.

“Yep.” Isabelle replied as she walked into her bedroom.

“Can I borrow them?”

“Nope.” Isabelle grinned victoriously as she closed the bedroom door.

Simon shrugged, accepting defeat as he got comfortable on the couch.

“I miss my slice of pizza.” He sighed before drifting off to sleep.

…

The next morning, Isabelle rolled out of bed, got dressed and tied up her hair just in time for the hangover to properly kick in. Deciding a glass of water was more than necessary, she walked out of her bedroom and nearly screamed at the sight of a half-naked man asleep on her couch. It took her a few moments to remember the events of last night with Simon. He’d taken off his shirt and was using it as a pillow, his mouth wide open as he slept.

“Moron.” She laughed under her breath before stepping towards the kitchen, stepping back, examining Simon’s chest and carrying on to pour a glass of water. She finished drinking it before walking back over to Simon.

“Morning, Lewis.” She said, arms folded.

Simon jolted awake, his arms up and positioned like a karate move. Isabelle watched him amusedly.

“You scared me half to death!” Simon exclaimed.

“Only half? Shame.” Isabelle smirked. “You’d better call Axel so he can let you back into your apartment.”

“Yeah…yeah.”

“And you should probably put your shirt back on at some point.”

“Oh crap.” Simon’s face went bright red as he stood up and reached down for his shirt, quickly putting it back on. “Sorry. I just can’t sleep without a pillow.”

“Fair enough.”

“I promise to never take my clothes off around you again in future.” Simon blushed.

“If you like.” Isabelle shrugged. “Though that might’ve been the only thing about you I liked.”

Isabelle chuckled lightly as she headed back to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Simon watched her with intrigue. “Did…did you just flirt with me?”

“I flirt with everyone, you’re not special.” Isabelle said as she placed some bread in the toaster.

“Yeah, but…I’m just so used to the hate, I…are you flirting with me to make me uncomfortable?” Simon asked.

Isabelle grinned at him. “I’m enjoying watching you squirm.”

“You truly are evil.” Simon stated.

“Shut up and call Axel.” Isabelle ordered, throwing Simon her mobile.

“Yes, ma’am.” Simon said, finding Axel in her contacts and heading into the bathroom to take the call. He returned a few minutes later, where Isabelle was now eating her toast on the couch. “He’s heading over now. Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Isabelle said. “Actually, not anytime. I’d rather this not happen again.”

“You and me both.” Simon said, looking around the apartment pretending to be busy.

“…You can sit down, you know.” Isabelle rolled her eyes.

“Right.” Simon nodded and sat next to her on the couch. “…How’s the head?”

“We don’t have to make conversation, you know.”

“Sorry. I tend to ramble.”

“I noticed.” Isabelle said. “…My head’s not too bad. If anything, I wish it were worse. It’d be more of a distraction.”

“From what?” Simon asked.

“…Doesn’t matter.” Isabelle said.

“Okay.”

Silence.

“…I had dinner with my dad last night.” Isabelle said at last.

Simon looked at her. “…Okay.”

“I hadn’t seen him in months. Since before I moved here.” Isabelle revealed.

“You two fell out?”

“Everyone fell out with him.” Isabelle said. “He, uh…he’d been having an affair. My mom found out. It all kicked off.”

“Oh, man. I’m, uh…I’m sorry.”

“She kicked him out. My brother Alec already lived with his boyfriend. Mom and I couldn’t afford to stay in our own house with just the two of us so I took it as a sign I needed to really make my own way in life. So I found this place. Mom moved a few hours away from us and dad moved with his trophy wife somewhere. I refused to speak to him until recently.” Isabelle explained.

“What changed?”

“…You, I guess.” Isabelle said.

“Me?”

“When you told me about your dad. I guess it got me thinking. I might never forgive him for what he did, but at least he’s still here.” Isabelle said sadly.

Simon looked down at the floor. “…Yeah.”

“I got in touch; said I was ready to meet with him. Guess I wasn’t. He was acting like he hadn’t done anything wrong. We had a big fight, he went home and I spent the next few hours drinking my sorrows away. Made it back here and you know the rest.”

“…That’s awful. How’s your mom doing?” Simon asked.

“Powering through. She’s always been strong. Our whole family’s been through so much…I think that’s what I truly can’t forgive dad for. After everything we went through together…he threw it all away.” Isabelle said, looking down.

More silence.

“…I think I’ve realised I’m not good at comforting people.” Simon admitted.

Isabelle smiled. “Looks that way. But I’ll let it slide. You told me about your dad, I guess it was fair I told you about mine. Besides, you had it worse.”

“I think we both went through bad stuff. Details don’t always matter.” Simon shrugged. “One way or the other, things will work out with your dad. If there’s anything I’ve learned it’s that you don’t get over things, but you can get used to them.”

“Are you sure you didn’t get that from a book or something? Sounds far too wise to be from you.” Isabelle teased.

Simon laughed. “It’s a Simo Lewis original, I’ll have you know.”

Isabelle grinned. “…You know, you’re not so bad when you’re not making an awful racket with the rest of Snow Patrol.”

“Snow Patrol? That’s low, even for you.” Simon chuckled. “I guess you’re not so bad when you’re not screaming in my face.”

They shared a look for a moment and smiled. They lingered just a bit too long.

“Anyway, I should probably wait outside for Axel to get here.” Simon announced as he stood up.

“Right, yeah.” Isabelle nodded. “Well, try to keep it down.”

“Not a chance.” Simon grinned, opening the front door. “See you around, Lightwood.”

“See you around, Lewis.”

Simon headed out.

“Simon?”

He turned to face Isabelle.

“Thanks.” Isabelle said.

“…Anytime.” Simon smiled, closing the door as he went.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the third time in the last thirty minutes that the fire alarm had gone off in the opposite apartment.

Simon had tried to resist going to check on what on earth Isabelle was cooking – well, burning – but curiosity got the better of him and he headed over, knocking lightly on the door. She’d probably kill him for getting involved, but he’d rather not have to find a new place to live because his building had burned down.

The look on her face as she opened the door told him she’d been expecting his visit and was not happy to be correct in her assumption.

“You just can’t leave me alone, can you?” She rolled her eyes.

“I left you alone the first two times.” Simon shrugged. “I call that growth.”

“Grow somewhere else.” Isabelle said and shut the door.

Simon knew it was best not to knock again, so accepted defeat and headed back inside his apartment. Just as he reached the door, Isabelle’s door opened again. “What spices do you have?”

Simon smirked. “At think the last thing you need is _more_ heat.”

“Fine, be that way.” Isabelle groaned and went to close the door. “Didn’t realise you were the God of Food.”

“Well, I don’t want to brag, but I’m making a mean shakshuka right now.” Simon nodded.

“…You made that up.”

“You’ve never had shakshuka? It’s amazing! Mom made it all the time when I was growing up.” Simon said.

“Well, what is it?” Isabelle asked, stepping forward.

Simon was taken back by Isabelle actually showing interest in an aspect of his life. “Well, uh...I’m gonna have loads left over so you could find out if you help me cook it?”

Isabelle took a moment and closed the door behind her. “Only because my meal’s a bust.”

“Heaven forbid you spend time with your neighbours.” Simon joked. “Just don’t set anything on fire.”

“I’m promising nothing.” Isabelle said, walking into Simon’s apartment with her arms folded. Simon smiled to himself, knowing Isabelle was going to pretend to be an expert in shakshuka in front of him. It was a rare opportunity for him to take the mickey for once.

He found her staring intensely at his kitchen setup. It made him nervous.

“…What is it?” He asked.

“It’s just so clean and organised. I’m kinda surprised.” Isabelle said.

“I’m starting to see why you set off the fire alarm a hundred times a week.”

“That’s _not_ true!” Isabelle exclaimed.

“And Rock Solid Panda is overly loud and disrupts everyone…” Simon grinned.

“Can we just make your ‘loveshack’ or whatever it’s called?”

“Shakshuka.” Simon corrected. “Okay, I’ve got some chopped onions, tomatoes and peppers that need frying while I prepare the tomato paste.”

“_Paste_? Ew.”

Simon laughed. “You really are new to cooking, huh?”

“My mom always liked to cook so we just left her to it, okay?” Isabelle said defensively as she tipped the chopped food into an oiled pan.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to judge. It’s never too late to learn. Cooking isn’t for everyone; my sister hates it.” Simon explained as he began mixing some tomato paste together.

“I think I’ll really get into it. I just don’t enjoy not being good at something.” Isabelle said.

“I get that. I was the same learning the guitar and piano. Piano is still very much a work in progress.” Simon said.

“I’m too impatient to learn an instrument.”

“Well, if you every want to try guitar I happen to know a great teacher.” Simon smirked.

“Eric, Kirk or Matt?” Isabelle grinned as Simon’s smirk disappeared.

“Funny.” Simon sighed, pouring the tomato paste into the pan with the chopped food as Isabelle mixed it. “I’m impressed you know their names.”

“I shout at them enough to have picked them up.” Isabelle said.

“Fair point.” Simon nodded. “They’re always on my case about how I’m too hard on you.”

“Really? So you’re the only one who sees me as the She-Devil?” Isabelle said.

“I’m the only one who sees you as a well-rounded person.”

“Oh, so they think I’m hot.” Isabelle smiled.

“Basically.” Simon chuckled.

“...You guys _are_ way too loud.”

“Let’s not get into that now.” Simon said. “I think this is the longest conversation we’ve had without it descending into a fight.”

“Huh, that’s true…” Isabelle said.

“The power of cooking.” They both said at the same time. They shared a look and laughed.

“Weird.” Simon noted.

“Very.” Isabelle agreed. “So what’s next?”

“Where do you stand on eggs?” Simon asked.

“Love them.”

“Then I have very good news for you.” Simon said, grabbing a carton of eggs. “Add some spices and a bit of sugar then we’ll crack the eggs over the top of the mixture.”

“Oh, so _now_ I’m allowed to use the precious spices?” Isabelle teased.

“Well _now_ you’re under supervision.” Simon grinned.

After Isabelle added the spices, she and Simon cracked the eggs evenly over the top.

“Simple as that. Give it fifteen minutes to simmer and we’re in for a treat.” Simon said happily. “And without a single fire alarm going off. New record for you.”

“Hilarious.” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “…Smells amazing.”

“Tastes it too. I can’t make it quite as good as mom makes yet but I’m getting closer. You can have shakshuka for breakfast, lunch or dinner so it’s ideal.”

“I think my input means it’ll give your mom’s one a run for its money.”

Simon chuckled. “We’ll see.”

Isabelle walked over to Simon’s couch and took a seat as the short wait for food began.

“Do you, uh, want a drink or something?” Simon asked.

“What pairs well with shakshuka, Chef Lewis?”

“Well, I know it’s only the middle of the day, but white wine with it is delicious.” Simon suggested.

“Only a little bit. I’m still recovering from that night with dad.” Isabelle admitted sadly.

“…Okay.” Simon said softly, delicately pouring two small glasses. “…Have you spoken to your dad since?”

“No.” Isabelle admitted. “I feel like I took one step forward then ten steps back on that front. I shouldn’t have made a scene the way I did.”

“Sounds like you were justified to me.” Simon said, handing her a glass and sitting down next to her.

“I guess so.” Isabelle said, polishing off her wine in one big gulp.

“Woah.” Simon’s eyes widened and he offered her his glass. “Want mine too while you’re at it?”

Isabelle laughed. “I’m good thanks. I’m already stealing your food.”

“You _did_ help make it; I think your conscience is clear.” Simon nodded.

“…I just wish I could skip to the part where I was good at living on my own.” Isabelle said sadly.

Simon looked at the sadness on her face and was hit with a pang of sympathy for her. “Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s not an easy thing to adjust to. I had a roommate when I first moved out of mom’s house so it wasn’t as difficult. Plus I still had my family a short drive away so that was a comfort.”

“Thanks for the reminder.” Isabelle smirked.

“Sorry.”

“I’m just kidding. My mom’s never lived on her own either. We’re both going through it together. She won’t tell me herself, but my brother Alec says she’s struggling a bit too.”

“Well then, that’s proof you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” Simon noted.

“…Yeah. I know.”

“And don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t make shakshuka.”

Isabelle laughed out loud and Simon grinned. “That’s true.”

“You know one thing more than you did yesterday. That’s pretty good.” Simon smiled.

“Agreed.” Isabelle nodded happily. “…Thanks. This was actually kind of sweet of you.”

“I’m a kind of sweet man.” Simon said, then frowned. “That sounded a lot less egotistical in my head.”

“I know what you meant.” Isabelle smiled.

They shared a smile for a moment. Just as the staring started to go on a bit too long, Simon stood up from the couch. “Better check on the food.”

“…Yeah.” Isabelle nodded.

Isabelle sat in silence for a few minutes as Simon continued working on the food, eventually plating it up with a sprinkle of herbs on top. Handing her a plate, he watched with bated breath as she tried some of it.

Her face lit up almost instantly. “Oh, _wow_. That’s delicious!”

“Right?!” Simon grinned excitedly as he sat down and tucked in himself.

“And this was really easy to make!”

“Simple cooking is often the best.”

“Well, I’m very impressed. This is amazing. Thank you, chef.” Isabelle said.

“Thank _you_, chef.” Simon replied.

They ate in happy silence for the next few minutes before Isabelle insisted on doing the washing up. As she worked, Simon sat on a kitchen counter nearby.

“…Can I ask you something?” Simon wondered.

“I suppose.”

“What were you trying to make earlier?”

Isabelle was silent for a moment. “Don’t laugh.”

“…Okay…”

“…Soup.”

Simon burst out laughing, unable to control himself as he nearly fell off the counter. Isabelle threw a damp cloth at him.

“Soup?!” Simon chuckled. “How did you…how is…?”

He couldn’t finish his question without laughing again. Isabelle stood and watched him in unamused silence as he regained his composure.

“Sorry. Lost my cool there.” Simon said calmly.

“You say that as if you had any cool to begin with.” Isabelle retaliated.

“Ouch.”

Isabelle finished the washing up and looked over to the leftover food in the pan. Simon clocked her.

“Do you want to take some back with you?” He asked.

Isabelle looked at him shyly. “…Is that alright?”

“Sure.” Simon smiled as he transferred some leftovers into a plastic container and handed it to her. “At least I know you weren’t just being polite about liking it.”

“When would I ever pretend to be polite to you?” Isabelle smirked.

“Very true.”

“Well…thanks.” Isabelle said.

“Thanks for your help.” Simon said.

“…If I ever try making some myself I’ll send some your way.” Isabelle announced.

Simon couldn’t help but smile. “I’d like that.”

“I promise it won’t be poisoned.”

“I’d like that even more.”

Silence for a moment.

Simon eventually spoke up. “…You know, if you’re not doing anything I could-”

A knock on the door silenced him. A look of confusion came over him as he answered the door and was greeted by Eric, Kirk and Matt and their array of instruments. They all noted his curious expression and then Isabelle stood just behind him.

“…Uh…” Eric began.

“You remember we rescheduled rehearsals to today, right?” Kirk said.

“…Oh crap, yeah. Of course.” Simon nodded as the guys pushed passed him and began setting up. Only Matt was brave enough to give Isabelle a little wave to say hello.

Simon turned to look at Isabelle and saw what he thought was the look on her face he was used to seeing whenever she turned up to yell at them all for ruining her evening with their ‘terrible excuse for music’. However, something about it seemed different this time. Slightly off.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Isabelle said, heading for the door. “Hopefully I can find my earplugs before you get started.”

Simon could barely keep up with her as she hurried by and out the door.

“Thanks for-”

“-Yeah, whatever.” Isabelle finished, quickly vanishing back into her apartment.

Simon gingerly closed the door.

“What was going on there then?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, what was your nemesis doing here?” Kirk added.

“…We were just…” Simon began to explain then trailed off. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s get started.”

The guys all nodded as they continued setting up. Simon looked back at his apartment door where Isabelle had just rushed through, and he had a thought about the look on her face and why it seemed a bit different. He tried to shake it off but it remained in the back of his mind.

She didn’t look angry. She looked disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning, Mister.”

It took Simon a few moments to recognise the voice that had softly whispered in his ear as he blinked awake in bed. He rolled over to his side and was greeted with the wide grin of the blonde woman lying next to him.

Heidi.

Memories of the night before hit Simon like a punch in the gut. The Rock Solid Panda gig at a local bar. Heidi complimenting Simon afterwards and admitting she’d been following the band for a while. “Just the one drink”. The cab back to his apartment. The making out. The clothes coming off. The bedroom. The…well, yeah. _That_.

Simon’s face reddened as he sat up. “Morning.”

“What an amazing night. You were…_wow_.” Heidi giggled, shuffling close to Simon and rubbing her finger up and down his bare chest.

“Yeah, it was probably our best gig yet.” Simon laughed nervously.

Heidi playfully rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t talking about the band, silly. You were even better than I’d imagined.”

Simon felt a pang of sympathy for her and a lot of guilt. “Heidi, listen…”

She waved a hand to silence him. “You already gave me the speech last night, Simon. One-time thing. No biggie.”

“Oh…oh, good.” Simon smiled with relief. “It’s just that I’m not really looking-”

“-For a relationship right now. You covered that too.” Heidi said. “It’s fine. I just wanted to stop wondering every time I saw you play. Now I can brag to my friends I go to your gigs with that I’ve slept with the hottest member of Rock Solid Panda.”

“I’m glad you…wait, your friends think I’m the hottest?” Simon asked, now very engaged in the conversation.

“Most of them. I know I sure do.” Heidi bit her lip. “Maureen prefers Matt. They hooked up after your last gig at Pandemonium.”

Simon’s eyes lit up. “Really?! He never said anything.”

“You’re welcome.” Heidi smirked.

“…Well, uh…this was…fun.” Simon began awkwardly.

“Yeah.”

“If you, uh, want to stay for breakfast or something, help yourself. Or I can get you money for a cab back to your place?”

“I’m fine. You’ve satisfied me more than enough.” Heidi purred.

Simon knew things would never go further with Heidi and when she left the apartment that would be that – he wasn’t looking to fall in love again any time soon – but he was enjoying the compliments and performance review nonetheless.

“Cool. Well, if there’s anything I can get for you before you head off…?” Simon asked.

Heidi took a moment then smirked again. “Well, if you’re asking…”

“Yeah?”

Heidi fell back onto the bed and threw the covers away. “…Why not make it a two-time thing?”

Simon processed the initial shock then smiled. He’d hate to disappoint a fan.

…

As Isabelle walked out her front door to take out the garbage, she was surprised to see a mysterious blonde woman walk out of Simon’s place. The woman spotted her, gave a brief smile and walked off towards the stairs.

“Friend of Simon’s?” Isabelle inquired.

The woman faced Isabelle and grinned. “His number one fan.”

With that, she headed down the stairs. Isabelle watched her go and looked back at Simon’s door with an amused grin.

“I bet you are.”

…

Heidi had left while Simon was in the shower. As he walked into the kitchen, he realised Heidi must have wanted some breakfast after all as he was down a few slices of bread and some eggs - “some” meaning all three he had left.

He was craving eggs for breakfast, so one option was to pop to the local store. However, surely it would be quicker to check if Isabelle had some first? For efficiency?

It was still a risk when it came to Isabelle Lightwood. They’d had a moment of genuine friendship and enjoyment together when they were cooking, but she’d gone all cold with him again when she left. As always, he wasn’t quite sure where he stood with her.

But he did really, _really_ want some eggs.

He tentatively knocked on her front door and was pleased when she opened it, and the smile on her face seemed to indicate she was in a good mood.

“Morning, Lewis.” Isabelle said.

Simon was nervous. She looked almost _too_ happy to see him. This was the exact opposite of what he’d usually expect. “…Hi.”

“Need something?”

“Um…eggs?”

“Okay.”

Silence.

“…Do you want to borrow some of my eggs?” Isabelle asked eventually.

“Well, I don’t know if you’d want them back after I’m done.” Simon joked. Isabelle glared at him. “Sorry. Yes please.”

Isabelle playfully rolled her eyes. “Come on in.”

He followed her inside and watched as she retrieved a carton of eggs and handed it to him. “Help yourself.

“Thanks.” Simon smiled as he took the carton. His grin grew even wider as he inspected the eggs further. “Hey, this is the brand I get!”

Isabelle nodded. “Yeah, well…after we used them the other day I thought I’d get some for myself. They were my favourite part of the…um…”

Simon grinned. “You can do it.”

“…It sounded like Shakira.” Isabelle chuckled.

Simon laughed with her. “Shakshuka.”

“That’s the one!” Isabelle said. “I was close.”

“I’ll keep all the Jewish people you just offended at bay.”

“Thanks.” Isabelle said. “I can see why you like those eggs, though. I’m very fond of them. I guess you could say I’m…their _number one fan_.”

Simon was perplexed by the huge smirk on Isabelle’s face. “…Okay…”

“Do you know if they come in a busty blonde variety?” Isabelle asked.

Simon felt his heart sink. _Oh no. Oh please no._

“Crap.” He sighed.

Isabelle grinned. “It’s nice to see celebrities giving so much back to their fans. _So much_.”

Simon sighed and lowered his head. “You met Heidi, I take it?”

“Heidi, huh? Lovely name.”

“Stop it.”

“Don’t worry, Lewis, everyone sucks the first time.”

“That wasn’t my first…you’re enjoying this far too much!” Simon said.

“I’m only teasing.” Isabelle smiled. “You’re not breaking any laws. Are you?”

“No! It was just…she’s a fan of the band.”

“Right. I’m sure you spent all night talking about how much she loves your _band_.”

“Please just kill me.” Simon pleaded as he looked upwards.

“Ignore me, Simon. I’m only messing with you. What you and your fans get up to is your business.”

“It’s not…we’re not…it was a one-off thing.”

“Oh, really?” Isabelle raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Really.” Simon stated adamantly, taking Isabelle by surprise. “I’m, uh…doesn’t matter.”

“Seems like it kinda does.” Isabelle said softly. She was oddly moved by the look that had taken over Simon’s face. His eyes were suddenly so sad. “If you want to talk about it…”

Simon looked shocked. “Hang on, you’re being really nice to me. Am I being pranked?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes as Simon pretended to look for hidden camera. “Shut up, Lewis. I just...not so long ago you said I could talk to you about things if I had no one else. I’m just returning the favour.”

Simon looked at her for a moment in a way Isabelle couldn’t quite read. She wasn’t sure he’d looked at her that way before; not even the tiniest hint of hate on his features.

“…I was in love with my best friend for years.” Simon admitted sadly. “Basically my whole life. We’ve known each other forever. One day I finally plucked up the courage to tell her. I don’t know why; there wasn’t anything special about the day. I guess I was just ready. She was really sweet about it, you know, let me down gently and promised me things could stay the same but she just didn’t see me that way. We still talk a lot but it’s never been the same. I ruined it. I can’t just…I don’t want to put myself out there or let things get serious with someone if one of us isn’t in it for the long haul, you know? It hurts too much.”

Isabelle took a moment to respond. “I think you did the right thing telling her. Better than spending your whole life wondering and holding your breath. You get to breathe now. You get to move on and live. I’ll never say anything so nice about you ever again, but I think that was incredibly brave of you.”

“Brave but stupid.” Simon sighed.

“Don’t they say love makes you do stupid things? Not that I’d know.” Isabelle shrugged. “I’ve never been in love.”

“Really?” Simon had leant against the kitchen counter as he’d been talking, but now he stood up straight.

“You sound surprised.”

“That’s because I am.”

“I’ve had relationships, it’s just never gotten serious. The heat is there at the start but I can never keep it going long-term. I have no trouble with the physical stuff, it’s just…the rest.” Isabelle explained.

“I guess I kind of have the same problem. I think I love too much.” Simon agreed.

“I think I don’t love enough.” Isabelle said sadly, lowering her head. “Like father, like daughter.”

“Hey, what your dad did…you can’t compare yourself to that. It’s not your fault you haven’t found the right person yet. But you will. Hell, I know three fellow members of Rock Solid Panda who’d fight to the death to take you out to dinner.” Simon said and Isabelle smiled.

“Hmm…what are their career prospects?” Isabelle joked.

“Oh, they’re useless. You can do better.” Simon chuckled.

“…Maybe.” Isabelle shrugged.

“No ‘maybe’ about it.” Simon stated.

Isabelle couldn’t help but feel better looking at his smile. She’d realised that this must be what Simon is like most of the time, not when she normally sees him answering the door to her thunderous rage. He could be really sweet when he wanted to be. It would have been easy for him to tell her she was unlovable after the way she’d treated him in the past and win yet another one of their fights. But he didn’t. Maybe this was who Simon Lewis really was.

“I’m sorry for always shouting at you guys when you rehearse.” Isabelle said thoughtfully.

“…What?”

“You’re just doing what you love. You’re not breaking any rules. I’m sorry.”

Simon seemed stunned. “…Oh. It’s okay.”

“It’s not. I made way too big of a deal of it.”

“Isabelle, I…” Simon sighed. “…It took two of us to make it a fight. I haven’t exactly been an angel to you either. You should be allowed to enjoy peace and quiet in your own home. I guess…I’m sorry too.”

They shared a smile.

“…Sorry, not the most uplifting conversation.” Isabelle chuckled lightly.

“I don’t know, this was the best conversation I’ve ever had holding a carton of eggs.” Simon grinned and Isabelle laughed again.

“Truce?” Isabelle asked.

“Truce.” Simon nodded. “Maybe we can find another place to rehearse every other week or something.”

“You don’t have to-”

“-I want to.” Simon smiled.

Isabelle went to speak then realised she wanted to break the habit of disagreeing with Simon Lewis. She held out her hand and Simon grinned.

“Oh, we can do better than that!” He exclaimed, holding up his little finger. “Pinky swear.”

Isabelle looked at him in confused amusement.

“Have you never done a pinky swear before?” He asked.

“Not since the school playground.”

“It remains the most serious way to make a promise to this day.” Simon said. “You know you want to.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes as she wrapped her pinky around his.

“The pact is sealed.” Simon said in a weird voice and bulging eyes.

“If you say so, Lewis.” Isabelle said. “Do you want me to call you Lewis still? Or is Simon better?”

“Simon’s cool.”

“Okay.”

Simon stared at her for a moment then reality set back in. “I’ll leave you to it then. Thanks for the eggs.”

“Enjoy.” Isabelle smiled as she followed Simon to her front door and watched as he opened his across the hall. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Simon said, giving a little wave as he shut the door.

As her door closed, Isabelle sat on her couch and laughed to herself, wondering why on earth she agreed to a pinky swear in her mid-twenties.

She was glad she did.

…

“It’d only be every other week, come on!” Simon said into the phone as he tucked into his breakfast. “I’m just trying to be a good neighbour, that’s all. No, not because she’s hot. Okay, well ask your landlord and get back to me. Cool. See ya.”

He hung up the phone and found his thoughts returning to Isabelle Lightwood. He’d gotten used to thinking of her in waves of hatred and negativity. This was new. Different.

_Better._ Simon thought.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been another punishing shift at the garage for Simon as he moped up the stairs to his apartment door. Every muscle in his body ached as he reached for his keys and swore to never agree to a double shift ever again. It was getting late and all he wanted to do was sleep for two or three years. But first he needed to eat something. Anything.

Unfortunately, cooking was the last thing he wanted to do. It was times like this he wished he was a wizard who could summon any food he pleased with a snap of his fingers. He’d just have to order something in.

“Simon!”

He turned to see Isabelle had come out of her apartment holding a plastic tub of something that admittedly smelled delicious. He’d recognise the smell anywhere.

“Did you make shakshuka?” He asked, fixated on the food in Isabelle’s hands.

“Hello to you too.” Isabelle smirked.

Simon laughed. “Sorry. My stomach is in charge of my body right now.”

“Thought so. I heard you come back and I thought you might want to try my first attempt at that thing I still can’t remember the name of even though you just said it. It’s still fairly warm.” Isabelle explained.

Simon smiled. “Shakshuka.”

“I’ll get it one day. I think it tastes pretty good and I’m a useless cook.” Isabelle said, handing the tub to Simon.

“At least a Jewish dish will be my last meal.” Simon grinned.

“Hilarious.”

“Sorry. Thanks, it looks amazing.”

“Let me know how it is.” Isabelle said.

“Will do. Night.” Simon said, waving as he entered his apartment.

“Goodnight.” Isabelle returned, entering hers.

Simon happily plated up the food and collapsed onto the couch, tucking in. It barely lasted five minutes. For a first attempt, Isabelle had done a very good job, and this was the same woman who nearly burned down the building making soup. He must have taught her well. Part of him felt quite proud of her, which isn’t how he ever imagined feeling about Isabelle Lightwood.

This whole truce thing between them was working out brilliantly.

…

“Hang on, that was the door. Give me a minute.” Isabelle said, placing her phone down and heading for the front door. She opened it to see Simon stood there with a now empty plastic tub.

“It was delicious.” Simon smiled, handing the tub back to her.

“I thought so too.” Isabelle agreed with a grin. “You’re not just saying it to be nice?”

“I would never mince my words when it comes to shakshuka, believe me.” Simon said. “You might give me a run for my money soon enough.”

“That is praise indeed. Now I just need to learn how to cook literally anything else.” Isabelle chuckled.

“Practice makes perfect. I have every confidence that one day you’ll master soup.”

“That’s the dream.” Isabelle smirked. “Thanks for bringing the tub back.”

“No worries, thanks for letting me try some. It was a bit of a life saver last night. Work nearly killed me.”

“Well, I’m glad it didn’t kill you. Just as glad that my food didn’t kill you either.”

“Now that’s the review every restaurant dreams of getting.” Simon looked at his watch. “Well, I’ve got to meet Matt, but thanks again. See you around.”

“I imagine you will.” Isabelle smiled, waving Simon off before returning to her phone. “Sorry about that, Simon was returning something. Yeah, the neighbour. We’re kind of friends now, if you can believe it. We made this Jewish dish the other day and I gave him some of my attempt to try. No, I didn’t burn it but thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyway, I’ll let you get back to painting. Send me pictures when you’re done! Okay. Yeah, she’s coming tomorrow. Will do. Give Magnus my love. You too. Bye, big brother.”

Isabelle put down her phone and sat back deeply into the pillows on the couch. She looked over to where she’d placed the empty tub on the kitchen counter on the way back to the living room and smiled. Simon’s approval actually meant a lot to her, not that she’d tell him as much. Thanks to him, she’d found she had the capabilities to be a decent cook. Living on her own would get easier and much less expensive by the day if she kept practicing and cut down on takeaways. A few months ago she’d have never imagined having something to thank Simon Lewis for.

This whole truce thing between them was working out brilliantly.

...

Simon hadn’t expected to spend the night at Matt’s. What was meant to be a professional band rehearsal ended with a few beers too many and falling asleep on a surprisingly comfortable floor. Now he was nursing a hangover and cringing with every step he took towards his apartment, the echoes from his feet clanging against the metal stairs only making it worse.

For a moment, he thought it was his imagination when he walked up the corridor and saw a woman leaning against Isabelle’s apartment door. She looked very much like Isabelle; there was certainly a similar grace to how she presented and held herself. Simon was pretty sure he could guess who she was.

He was suddenly overcome with a nervousness about what to do next. Did he acknowledge her at all? Did he ignore her and just enter his apartment without a second thought? What if she somehow knew who he was and would take offence? (Not that Isabelle would have mentioned him to her, why would she?)

Luckily, Simon didn’t have to worry. As he got closer, the woman smiled at him. There was a great warmth to her face. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Simon smiled back and tentatively went to unlock his front door before turning back to face her. “You don’t happen to be Isabelle’s mom, by any chance?”

The woman’s face dropped. “I’m her sister.”

Simon wanted to jump out a window. “Oh, I, um…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“-I’m only joking. Yes, I’m her mom.” The woman laughed lightly. “I’m Maryse.”

Simon let out a very loud sigh of relief. “I’m Simon. You really got me there.”

“Isabelle’s on her way back now. My train got in early so I’ve been waiting for her. She told me that if I saw a guy who lived opposite her to mess with him if I had the chance.” Maryse said.

Simon chuckled. “Sounds about right. It’s very nice to meet you. Isabelle’s told me lots about you.”

“If that’s the case then I’m very sorry.” Maryse laughed, holding out her hand. Simon shook it happily. “…How _much_ did she tell you?”

Simon could read in the way she’d posed the question that she meant _‘do you know about my ex-husband?’_

“Enough to know that she gets her strength from her mom.” Simon noted sweetly. Maryse looked genuinely touched.

Simon went to invite her in to wait for Isabelle to return, but sure enough Isabelle appeared in the hallway at that very moment. She hurried over to hug Maryse and smirked towards Simon.

“You didn’t have to converse with him for too long, did you? It gets awkward if he gets to talk for more than two sentences at a time.” Isabelle said.

“That is…true.” Simon relented, pointing a finger to protest then lowering it.

Maryse smiled. “He was very pleasant company.”

“First time for everything, I guess.” Isabelle grinned.

Simon rolled his eyes. “You continue to be the funniest person alive.”

“I try.” Isabelle said as she unlocked her front door. “See you later, Simon.”

“You guys have fun.” Simon said, turning to Maryse. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Maryse smiled as Simon went to unlock his door. “Why don’t you join us for dinner?”

Isabelle and Simon simultaneously stopped, turned to Maryse and spoke. “Really?”

“The more the merrier!” Maryse said. “But if you’re busy…”

“No, no, I was just…I wouldn’t want to disturb family stuff.” Simon said. Isabelle shared a look with Maryse that he couldn’t quite read.

“The more the merrier.” Isabelle echoed. “You’re more than welcome, Simon.”

Isabelle and Maryse happily walked inside, and Simon followed tentatively. He wasn’t used to being so warmly invited to be part of something like this. He decided he liked the feeling.

...

Isabelle had enlisted Maryse’s help to cook dinner, still not confident enough to make anything on her own except shakshuka. Simon had offered to help too, but Maryse had insisted he sit down and make himself comfortable as a guest. Simon adored her already.

Before too long, the three of them had sat down at Isabelle’s kitchen counter to tuck into a simple but delicious pasta dish.

“I used to make this every Thursday.” Maryse told Simon. “It’s still one of Alec’s favourites.”

“Alec is your older brother, right?” Simon asked Isabelle. She nodded.

“He was very jealous when I told him we were making this.”

“I can imagine.” Maryse smiled. “Do you know if he’s still going ahead with the plan?”

“As far as I’m aware, unless he chickens out.” Isabelle said excitedly and noted the lack of understanding on Simon’s face. “Alec’s going to propose to his boyfriend at Christmas.”

“Oh, wow. That’s amazing!” Simon said. “How long have they been together?”

“Ooh, must be nearly four years now.” Isabelle recalled. “They’re made for each other. There’s no way Magnus won’t say yes.”

“I’ve already got a dress picked out.” Maryse said. “Magnus is a wonderful man. Now I’m just waiting for my other child to find the one.”

Maryse playfully nudged Isabelle, who tried to hide her embarrassment. “Leave it alone, mom.”

“I’m only teasing. It’ll happen when it happens. What about you, Simon? Anyone special in your life?” Maryse asked.

“Oh, no. Afraid not.” Simon shrugged.

“And there I was rooting for you and that blonde girl.” Isabelle smirked.

“Don’t.” Simon grinned, pointing a fork at her. “I’m uh, I’m not really looking for anything serious right now. I’ve only really just gotten over someone.”

“Didn’t work out?” Maryse asked.

“…It was my best friend, Clary. Known her all my life and I knew she didn’t feel the same but…still hurt to hear it, I guess. But it’s fine.” Simon explained.

“Handsome man like you? She must be mad, if you ask me.” Maryse said. “Still, good things come to those who wait. You’ll both find someone soon enough.”

“Maybe.” Simon and Isabelle said at the same time and shared a look.

“How did the date go with that waiter?” Isabelle asked.

Maryse waved a hand. “He thought he was god’s gift. No thank you.”

“Never mind, mom.”

“I think I’ve had my fair share of all that stuff, anyway. Been there, done that. I have beautiful children to show for it. That’s what matters.” Maryse said, placing her hand over Isabelle’s and giving her a proud smile.

Simon watched the two of them and was hit with a pang of jealousy. It’s not like he didn’t get along with his mom – they’d always had their ups and downs – but they certainly weren’t as close as they had been once upon a time. It was the same with his sister. His father’s death had changed them all.

Simon thought about it more; his mother, his sister, Clary…he’d become quite distant with everyone he was close to. He’d let it happen. No wonder he felt so touched by Isabelle and Maryse letting him join them. Maybe it was time he stopped pushing people away.

…

“Thank you for dinner, it was delicious.” Simon said as he stepped out of Isabelle’s apartment. The Lightwood women stood at the door smiling at him.

“You’re welcome.” Isabelle said.

“You were wonderful company. If I’m ever in town when your band is playing I’ll be sure to drag Isabelle along to see you.” Maryse said warmly.

“I’d love to see you there.” Simon grinned. “Well, goodnight. It was great to meet you.”

“You too. Goodnight.” Maryse said.

“Night, Simon.” Isabelle said and closed the door while Simon entered his apartment. He’d only been back a few minutes when his phone buzzed and he saw Isabelle had sent him a text.

_Sorry mom dragged you into dinner. Pretty sure you’re her favourite child now._

He smiled and sent a reply before deciding to shower before bed. He’d genuinely enjoyed his night with the Lightwoods; his hangover seemed to have disappeared within minutes of being in their company. It was beyond him why Isabelle’s father could break the heart of such a lovely woman like Maryse. He almost wish he could thank them both for putting things into perspective for him about how he’d been treating the people he used to be close to. Simon felt reinvigorated; when he woke up tomorrow he’d phone his mother and sister for the first time in way too long. He may even contact Clary too.

He hadn’t realised how lonely he’d been until Isabelle and Maryse Lightwood showed him the light.

...

Isabelle smiled to herself as her phone buzzed and she saw Simon had replied to her message.

_I don’t blame her, I’m great. Had an awesome time with you both. :D_

“What a lovely young man.” Maryse said as she started tidying up the kitchen counter.

“He has his moments.” Isabelle said.

“Very easy on the eye, too.” Maryse noted, shooting Isabelle a look.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me to set you two up?”

Maryse laughed. “Of course not. Far too young…for _me_.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the suggestive look on her mother’s face. “Stop it.”

“What?”

“We’re just friends. Barely friends, at that.”

“I didn’t say otherwise.” Maryse shrugged.

“Of course, mother.” Isabelle groaned.

“Just something to think about…” Maryse practically sang as she headed towards the bathroom.

Isabelle watched her go and was left alone with her thoughts. They were cloudy to say the least.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle was just about to start making dinner when a knock on the door stopped her. She opened it to see a pale-looking Simon stood before her.

“Everything okay?” Isabelle asked.

“Yeah. Maybe. I was hoping I could get some advice on something.” Simon revealed.

“Go for it.”

“I’m having a birthday party on Saturday. Well, more of a gathering than a party, I don’t have that many…anyway, should I invite Clary? You know, best friend Clary? Had a thing for her? Sentiments not returned?”

“Of course you should!” Isabelle stated.

“Yeah, I was thinking that too but…well, we’ve only just started speaking regularly again, you know? Didn’t want to push things too quickly or go too far.” Simon admitted.

“Simon, with respect, you told her you’d had feelings for her for most of your life. I don’t think it’s possible to push things or go further than that.”

“…Fair point.”

“And it’s not like it’s gonna be just the two of you.”

“Another fair point. The band will be there too, and um…well, you…if you’re not busy.” Simon said, not looking Isabelle in the eye.

“…Oh. I’m…you want me to come?” Isabelle asked. Why was she forcing back a smile?

“I mean, you don’t have to come. I’m sure you have better things to do with your time like sweeping the floor or washing the dishes.” Simon said sincerely, and Isabelle felt a pang of sadness for him. He really believed he wasn’t worth that much. The whole Clary thing must’ve really done a number on him, not that there was really anyone to blame for how it turned out. And now she was remembering something about Saturday that made her feel bad.

“Well, um…Alec and Magnus are visiting on Saturday…”

“Oh. Okay.” Simon nodded, looking at the floor.

“But I’ll definitely stop by for a bit!” Isabelle added quickly.

Simon looked up, his eyes bright. “Oh, cool! Well, um…if you want to bring Alec and Magnus with you, the more the merrier. But if they’d want to stay at your place, I get it. I haven’t even met them after all.”

“Okay. Great. Well if I don’t see you before…happy birthday.” Isabelle smiled.

“Yes! I mean, yeah. Thanks. See you then.” Simon smiled back. “And thanks for the encouragement. I’ll call Clary now.”

“I look forward to meeting her.”

“She likes making fun of me; I have a feeling you’ll get on well.” Simon chuckled, giving a wave as he headed back into his apartment. Isabelle watched him go and wondered how on earth there used to be a time when all they did was scream and shout at each other.

...

“You don’t need to come with me, but I said I’d pop in for a bit.” Isabelle explained a few days later as she slid on some heels to go with her velvet green dress. Alec scratched his head in consideration and turned to ask Magnus what he thought. Magnus, however, was already putting on his coat.

“You can leave your coat here if you like; it’s only across the hall.” Isabelle noted.

“I know, but this coat was expensive and I’d quite like to show it to as many people as possible.” Magnus grinned.

“How many people will be there?” Alec asked. “You know I’m not a fan of people.”

“It’ll only be a few people, but like I said, you can stay here but it seems you’d be on your own.” Isabelle said, silently acknowledging that Magnus’ coat _was_ very nice.

“…Fine.” Alec sighed. “But I won’t enjoy it.”

“You don’t have to enjoy it. I promise we won’t stay long.” Isabelle said.

“I’ll get him drunk; it’ll be wonderful.” Magnus purred. “Plus, I want to meet Simon and see if those snaps of him sans shirt at the beach were photoshopped.”

“Let’s head over, then.” Isabelle said, grabbing a neatly wrapped present from the kitchen counter. “And, um…definitely not photoshopped.”

“Tell me more…” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow. Alec stood up from the couch suddenly.

“He got locked out once, stayed the night. No big deal.” Isabelle said, cheeks red.

“He might have a big deal.” Magnus shrugged.

“Now I’m uncomfortable no matter where I’m spending my time tonight.” Alec grumbled. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Agreed.” Isabelle said quickly and hurried over to the door.

Alec turned to Magnus. “You need to behave yourself.”

“Just taking an interest, my love.” Magnus shrugged.

“Trying to win a bet, more like.” Alec said.

“You know, I’d entirely forgotten about that little wager.” Magnus smirked.

…

Simon’s face lit up as he opened the door to Isabelle, Alec and Magnus.

“Hey guys! Thanks for coming.”

“Happy birthday.” Isabelle and Magnus said together. Alec mimed along.

“Come on in.” Simon gestured for them to follow him into the apartment. The other members of Simon’s band – Kirk, Eric and Matt – were all sat on the couch drinking cans of cheap beer. A stereo in the corner of the room was playing some upbeat track while several half-heartedly hung ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ banners were spread around the place; Simon had clearly forced his friends to help him decorate. The kitchen counter had been filled with finger foods, a selection of drinks and several pizzas that had been ordered in.

“No balloons?” Magnus whispered to himself with disappointment.

“You know Eric, Kirk and Matt.” Simon said to Isabelle as they reached the others. “Guys, this is Isabelle’s brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus.”

“Nice coat, man.” Kirk said, gesturing towards Magnus.

“He’s my favourite one.” Magnus stated.

“Drinks?” Simon asked.

“Let’s see what you have.” Alec said, rushing towards the kitchen in order to be as far away from people as possible. The others went to follow him when there was another knock on the door.

Simon froze. “Oh crap. That’ll be Clary.”

“Try not to faint.” Eric suggested.

“Yeah, thanks.” Simon said nervously, turning to Isabelle. “This is the first time we’ve properly seen each other in ages.”

“Simon, she’s your best friend. It’s gonna be fine. Like no time has passed.” Isabelle said gently, placing a hand on Simon’s shoulder.

Simon took a deep breath. “Yeah. You’re right. Okay.”

He tentatively walked over to the door as Magnus headed over to join Alec. Isabelle watched Simon with a sense of dread; she was really rooting for things to work out just fine with him and Clary. Simon opened the door and was immediately met with a hug from a pretty redhead. Isabelle caught a glimpse of her face and was overcome with a sense of relief. The warm smile on the woman’s face as she hugged Simon and handed him a bag of presents was enough to show Isabelle that this Clary had missed Simon just as much as he’d missed her.

“You remember the guys.” Simon said excitedly as he led Clary towards the group. “And this is my neighbour Isabelle.”

“Hi! Nice to meet you. Simon’s mentioned you a couple of times.” Clary smiled and shook Isabelle’s hand.

“Has he now?” Isabelle raised her eyebrows as Simon pretended to be very interested in his sleeve. “It’s great to meet you too.”

“Ooh, new person!” Magnus exclaimed as he and Alec joined them, drinks in hands. “Who’s this?”

“This is my best friend, Clary. Clary, this is Isabelle’s brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus.”

“Nice to meet you! Your coat is amazing, where’d you get it?” Clary asked Magnus.

“I love her.” Magnus smiled.

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. “Give me strength.”

“Oh, before we get too distracted…happy birthday.” Isabelle said shyly, handing the present she’d been holding to Simon.

“Isabelle, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Simon said, genuinely touched.

“It’s nothing really, no…no big deal.” Isabelle shrugged.

Alec gave Magnus a look as if to say _don’t you start_.

Simon carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a small box. His eyes widened as he removed the lid and saw a metal belt buckle placed inside. Beautifully engraved in the centre were the words ‘A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…’.

“Isabelle…” Simon began.

“I know it’s not much, but…”

“No, no, this is amazing! I love it! Thank you! I…I thought I’d kept my Star Wars nerdiness hidden from you.” Simon said.

“You made a valiant effort, but your R2-D2 kitchen timer and Darth Vader phone case gave the game away somewhat.” Isabelle smiled.

“I…this is so great. I…yeah. Thanks.” Simon beamed, a sight that pleased Isabelle greatly. Kirk, Matt and Eric were all trying to get a better look at the buckle without having the leave the couch.

Clary looked at Simon and Isabelle in turn and smiled to herself.

…

“You’ve NEVER seen Star Wars?” Simon exclaimed.

“Shockingly, it’s never appealed to me.” Isabelle shrugged. The two of them were leaning on the wall by the stereo. Eric and Matt were playing video games while Kirk slept in a bundle nearby. Magnus and Clary were talking intently by the food as Alec silently ate pizza while listening in on their conversation.

“But you knew R2-D2 and Darth Vader!”

“_Everyone_ knows R2-D2 and Darth Vader!”

“I guess so.” Simon laughed. “Well we should…I mean, we should watch them together, maybe. If you’re ever bored.”

“Oh. Uh…yeah. Something to do, I guess.” Isabelle nodded lightly.

“…Good.” Simon smiled, looking at the floor. “Do you want another drink?”

“Yeah, I might get another beer actually. It’s awful but moreish.” Isabelle said, stepping towards the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it.” Simon said and hurried away, joining in with Clary and Magnus’ conversation as he reached them.

“Isbella…Isbuth…Istanbul…” Kirk mumbled from where he was lying on the floor, having just woken up.

“How’re you doing down there?” Isabelle asked.

“Bad.”

“I thought as much.”

“You know…you’re actually pretty cool. In, like, an untraditional way. Because you’re also terrifying.” Kirk said.

“Thanks. I think.” Isabelle said to Kirk before Simon returned and handed her a beer.

“Look’s good!” Simon grinned happily, slightly lifting up his shirt to see he’d put on the buckle while in the kitchen.

“I’m glad you like it. I didn’t know if you already had one or never got one in case it was lame.” Isabelle said.

“Izzy, you said it yourself. R2-D2 kitchen timer. Darth Vader phone case. Anything goes. This was super thoughtful of you. I’m gonna get you an amazing present for your birthday…which is in…” Simon began.

Isabelle laughed and wondered if he’d ever called her Izzy before. “…May.”

Simon was silent for a moment. “I’m gonna get you an amazing present for Christmas.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Isabelle said.

They knocked their beer cans together and shared a smile for a moment too long.

“Simon. SIMON.” Kirk grumbled from the floor.

“What’s up, Kirk?” Simon asked.

“The ceiling’s talking to me.”

…

Clary watched happily after saying goodbye to Isabelle, Magnus and Alec. The three of them headed back across the hall to Isabelle’s place, but not before Isabelle and Simon had an awkward moment where they didn’t know whether to hug or not. Simon very uncoolly offered a high five instead before closing the door and, thinking no one was watching, examined his new buckle again with a smile.

“You might need to keep a close eye on him.” Clary said as Simon joined her by the window, noting a passed out Matt on the floor, his mouth still full of chips. Kirk and Eric were asleep next to him.

“Noted.” Simon smiled. “Thanks for coming tonight.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it.” Clary said. “It meant a lot that you invited me. This was really nice.”

“I’ll admit, I nearly chickened out of it but I got talked round.” Simon said.

“Isabelle, by any chance?”

“…Yeah. I, I think it was, yeah.”

“Interesting.” Clary smirked.

“…What’re you getting at, Fray?”

Clary smiled; thing really were gonna be just fine if he was calling her Fray again.

“I won’t lie, I was scared things would be weird. That being best friends was somehow not gonna be enough to keep us in each other’s lives. But I didn’t need to worry. You’ve moved on.” Clary said.

“I wouldn’t have got back in touch if I hadn’t. I wouldn’t have pushed it.” Simon stated.

“I know. But I mean _really_ moved on.”

“You’ve lost me.”

“Simon, please.” Clary grinned. “You’re totally into Isabelle.”

“…What? No, no. Izzy and I are just friends. We haven’t even been friends for that long. You should’ve seen some of the spats we got into.” Simon said.

“There’s something there. We could all see it.”

“Isabelle’s great. And yeah, I’m not blind…but…” Simon tried to finish the sentence but couldn’t.

“I’m just throwing it out there Lewis, that’s all. I suppose I’m not exactly an expert in knowing when you like a girl…” Clary teased, nudging Simon as he laughed. “…but you’re staring at that new buckle of yours every chance you get and I don’t think it’s just because it’s Star Wars.”

Simon looked up from staring at the buckle. “…No, I’m not.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m not coming.” Simon said bluntly into the phone.

“Come on, Si. You’re being overdramatic.” Matt replied on the other end.

“I look ridiculous!”

“Everyone’s gonna look ridiculous, it’s a fancy dress party!”

“_Halloween_, not fancy dress! Who has a Disney themed Halloween party? And one where we have to pick names out of a hat to get given a character?” Simon groaned, staring into the mirror in front of him. The costume itself wasn’t bad, but Simon wasn’t convinced he was really pulling off the Aladdin look. The fez kept falling off, the pants were kind of itchy and he felt very vulnerable with nothing but a thin purple vest on his chest. It didn’t even stretch across his front enough to be able to button it up.

“It’s all Eric’s new girlfriend’s idea. I think it’s cool.”

“Well you would say that, you got Hades. Hades looks badass! The only guy who looks good dressed as Aladdin is Aladdin.” Simon complained.

“Si, it’ll be fine. Half an hour into the party everyone will be too drunk to care. Or should I say, ‘too drunk to scare’…cause you know, it’s Halloween.”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“And it could be worse. Kirk has to go as Pumbaa.”

“…Fair point.” Simon shrugged.

“Isabelle’s still going, right?”

“As far as I know.” Simon said, trying to sound as casual as he could about it. Maybe Isabelle was going, maybe she wasn’t. She could have changed her mind since he checked with her yesterday to arrange walking there together. It didn’t matter either way. Not one bit. Not at all.

But yeah, it would be cool if she was going.

“Well, chances are she got given a ridiculous character and you can have a good laugh about it. I know for a fact one of the characters in the hat was 101 Dalmatians; like, ALL of them at once. I can’t wait to see who got that.” Matt said.

“…Okay, fine. Izzy and I are supposed to meet and head to the party in fifteen minutes so I’ll see you there.” Simon said his goodbyes and hung up before sighing at his reflection once again.

If Isabelle’s costume didn’t make her look equally as ridiculous, he was going to be furious.

…

Simon knocked on Isabelle’s front door and looked around, praying no one would walk out of their apartment and see him until at the very least Isabelle was in his company.

When she opened the door, he couldn’t believe his eyes. While she - like always - looked absolutely beautiful, her costume, comprised mainly of a silky, light blue material, was clearly that of Princess Jasmine.

The smile she’d greeted him with faded the moment she took in his costume.

“…Hey.” Simon said. His cheeks were almost the same colour of his fez.

“Hi. Um…nice, uh…” Her eyes flashed briefly down at his chest. “…costume.”

“You too.” Simon nodded. “What are the chances, huh?”

“Yeah.” Isabelle forced a chuckle. “Pretty slim, I’d guess. Unless there’s only like, five people going to this party.”

“I think it’s a few more than that.” Simon said, feeling a pang of sadness about his small birthday gathering. He guessed Halloween was probably a bigger deal. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” Isabelle smiled. “Shall we pretend showing up together as Aladdin and Jasmine isn’t awkward in the slightest?”

“Absolutely. The guys are never gonna let me live this down. I look ridiculous.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I can’t even button up the vest!”

“Lucky for the rest of us.” Isabelle said, quickly turning away to close her front door. Simon didn’t know how to respond; it hadn’t been the first time Izzy had flirted with him (she’d enjoyed making him feel awkward) but since they were friends now…was it a genuine compliment? Yeah, he worked out but…he was probably reading too much into this.

It had started to dawn on him that he’d been lost in thought for some time now and had just been staring at her in silence.

“Simon?”

“…Sorry, yeah. Let’s go.” Simon nodded.

“We can take turns hiding behind each other if we walk past any crowds.” Isabelle laughed as she set off down the corridor.

“You, uh…you look really nice too.” Simon said quickly.

Isabelle stopped and turned back to face him. “…Thank you.”

Without another word, Simon walked past her and out towards the staircase, looking at the floor. Isabelle watched him for a moment before following.

…

After receiving several strange looks as they walked down the street (a few drunken men had even started singing “A Whole New World” at them), Simon and Isabelle made it to the party. Eric burst out laughing the second he opened the door to them, having clearly been looking forward to seeing the pair together (he and his girlfriend knew who everyone had picked out, but the guests weren’t supposed to tell each other until the party). Simon had tried retaliating by making fun of Eric’s Peter Pan costume, but he was already too drunk to care.

A can of beer helped ease Simon’s embarrassment, along with the sight of Kirk’s horrendous Pumbaa costume (consisting mainly of red pillows), a guy who had clearly drawn the short straw and had been forced to dress as Cinderella and a girl who couldn’t sit down anywhere due to many, _many_ stuffed dalmatian toys being stapled to her dress.

“It’s almost a nice change, you know, a non-scary Halloween party.” Isabelle noted as she and Simon hid in a corner of the room with their drinks. They had become very invested in a bobbing apple game at the other end of the room between Eeyore and Gaston.

“I dread to think what their plans for Christmas are.” Simon smiled. “I think I’d rather party alone.”

“We’re all going to Magnus and Alec’s for Christmas this year.” Isabelle said.

“For the big proposal?” Simon asked.

“Yeah. Alec’s starting to get nervous.”

“You’ll have to let me know how it goes.”

“Well, they’re coming over for dinner the week before Christmas. Mom will be there too. You should come. Better than a party for one.” Isabelle suggested.

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to impose on that.” Simon shrugged.

“It’s just an option, no pressure. Anything can happen in two months.”

“Thanks.” Simon smiled. “I’ve just about gotten used to you being nice to me.”

“As surprising as it was for me to learn, you deserve people being nice to you.”

“As do you.” Simon agreed, clinking his can against hers. “…So tell me princess, when did _you_ last let your heart decide?”

Isabelle laughed. “How long have you been waiting to force that into conversation?”

“Since we got here, I won’t lie.”

…

The apple bobbing bucket had to be taken away after Goofy threw up in it. Eric’s girlfriend wasn’t impressed, and Eric only made her angrier with his comment that Goofy had really “hyucked up”. A few people left after that incident.

Simon and Isabelle, however, were still having a good time; the only way had been up after Isabelle had walked in on Ursula and Flynn Rider hooking up while searching for the toilet. Simon admittedly missed the more traditional Halloween feeling, but he’d been glad Isabelle was there. Eric was busy apologising to his girlfriend; Kirk had vanished some hours ago and Matt was trying to chat up Minnie Mouse.

The two of them were in the kitchen eating the remaining snacks, and Simon appreciated that at least some of them were Halloween themed. A competition had formed between them over who could throw pieces of chocolate into the air and catch the most in their mouth, but it was interrupted by a very tipsy Tinker Bell bursting in. Simon had imagined that a few hours ago the costume had looked very impressive. Now, with a crooked wig and torn wing, not so much.

Tinker Bell had grabbed a bowl of chips and was shoving them down her throat, so Simon and Isabelle just continued their competition. After many crushing insults and pieces of chocolate, Simon just managed to secure a victory.

“I’m gonna need to spend a good ten hours in the gym to make up for this.” Simon laughed. “Worth it.”

“I bow down to you, Prince Ali.” Isabelle grinned.

“You were a worthy competitor, Princess.” Simon smiled back.

“You two are adorable.” Tinker Bell finally spoke up in between chips. “Couples costume and all.”

“Oh, uh…we’re not…” Isabelle began.

“It’s not like…” Simon added

“Don’t be all shy. I’ve seen you giggling in the corner all night. Reminded me of me and my ex. You know, before he left me.” Tinker Bell sighed bitterly. “But I’m over him.”

“…Good for you.” Isabelle nodded.

“No, good for _you_. Both of you!” Tinker Bell exclaimed, pointing her glittery wand at Simon and Isabelle in turn. “Never let each other go. I can see what you have, and it’s magical. _Like me_!”

She opened her arms out and smiled widely in what would have been a grand gesture had there not been so many pieces of chips in her teeth. Without another word, she picked up the bowl of chips and hurried out the room.

“Well, that was quite something.” Simon said, suddenly feeling awkward again.

“Yeah. I _don’t_ believe in fairies.” Isabelle smiled.

Simon looked at her as she finished her drink and moved her hair over her shoulder. He couldn’t help but think about what Tinker Bell had said (and he couldn’t help but think how bizarre that sounds to think about). Admittedly, he’d probably have had a terrible time if Isabelle hadn’t come and they’d definitely laughed a lot, but that’s what friends did.

Right?

Then he thought about what Clary had said to him on his birthday, and what the guys had said about him always talking about her even when they didn’t get along. And sure, putting on his costume had been the first time he’d taken off his Star Wars belt buckle since she’d given it to him but that was just because it was cool.

Right?

Then there was the fact that of all the people who were at the party and all the characters they could have gotten, they ended up being Aladdin and Jasmine. Surely Eric had fixed that somehow as a joke and that’s all there was to it.

Right?

“…Simon?” Isabelle’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He’d been staring at her while lost in thought again. Now he was wondering if there had been times where he’d done it without ever really noticing.

“Sorry. Think I’ve had too much beer.” Simon said.

“Shall we call it a night? I can try and track down a magic carpet.” She smiled.

Simon laughed, still gazing at her. “Maybe we should ask Tinker Bell to fly us back?”

“I’m not sure she’s in any state to do that.” Isabelle grinned. “She was quite something, huh?”

“Yeah.” Simon nodded with a light chuckle. “Maybe…”

He took a step towards her.

“…M-Maybe she was right?”

Isabelle blinked. “…Right about what?”

Simon went to open his mouth then realised he had no idea what he wanted to say.

“Simon? Everything okay?” Isabelle asked, putting a hand on his arm.

He briefly glanced at where she touched him and swallowed. “Um…we should…”

“…Yeah?” Isabelle almost whispered, her eyes bright.

“We should…get going.” Simon sighed.

Isabelle let her hand fall away from his arm. “…Yeah. Okay.”

...

The walk back to their apartment building was full of drunken stumbles and awkward silence. With a brief, whispered “goodnight” they headed into their separate apartments and shut their doors.

Simon felt an urge to open the door again and tie up the night with something more than “goodnight”, but once again the words didn’t come. He leant against his door and sighed before throwing off the fez, discarding the purple vest onto the floor and heading to bed.

Isabelle leant against her door and sighed before throwing off her headband, discarding her necklace onto the floor and heading to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Isabelle had one last check in the mirror and, with a satisfied smile, headed out of her apartment door. She jumped at the sight of Simon stood before her, having just left his own place.

“…Hey.” Simon smiled.

“Hi. Heading to work?” Isabelle asked, noting the navy overalls Simon was wearing. She remembered him mentioning that alongside gigs he had a job at a garage.

“Yeah, yeah…not looking forward to it.” Simon sighed.

“I don’t think anyone ever does.” Isabelle nodded.

It suddenly occurred to Simon that he didn’t know what Isabelle did for a living and was shocked that it had never been brought up before now. He figured there was a lot he didn’t know about her. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of distant between them over the last few weeks; they hadn’t really spoken that much since the Halloween party. He just assumed she’d be busy and he’d had a lot on his mind.

“Where are you heading?” Simon asked, noting Isabelle was dressed in a sleek red dress and killer heels. She looked beautiful as ever.

“Out for a few drinks.” Isabelle shrugged. “No biggie. Did you get Axel’s text this morning?”

Simon smiled. Axel, their landlord, wasn’t the swiftest in getting problems fixed in their building, but he’d finally made a big breakthrough and text everyone in the building to let them know the good news.

“Yeah. I’m glad they finally got it fixed.” He grinned, looking at the elevator at the end of the corridor.

“I was getting so sick of the stairs. Shall we?” Isabelle suggested.

“We shall.” Simon nodded, and the pair headed into the elevator. Isabelle pressed the button for the ground floor and the doors closed.

“Ah, the joys of being lazy.” Simon chuckled and Isabelle laughed with him.

“We’ve earned it after all those steps.”

“True. I’m surprised Axel bothered to ever get this thing fixed. Guess I underestimated the guy.” Simon said.

A large clang halted their thoughts as the lights flickered slightly. The elevator came to a sudden stop, nearly sending Simon and Isabelle to their feet. It definitely couldn’t have been at the ground floor yet and the lack of any light coming from the windows indicated it hadn’t just arrived at another floor to let someone else on.

“Crap.” Simon and Isabelle said together.

…

After pressing the button to call for assistance, a crackly voice through the speaker assured them someone would be on their way to get them out as soon as possible. Simon had managed to keep a phone signal long enough to text his work and inform them what had happened. Isabelle was having no such luck.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get out soon.” Simon tried his best to sound reassuring. He could tell Isabelle wasn’t as calm as she was pretending to be. He hoped for both their sakes someone would rescue them very quickly; it was getting hotter in the elevator by the minute. He could already feel sweat forming on his brow.

“Yeah…” Isabelle sighed. “I’m just…not big on small spaces.”

“Just try and keep your breathing controlled. That’s what my mom always told me when I had panic attacks.” Simon suggested.

Isabelle was now sat down on the rough metal flooring. “…You had panic attacks?”

“Got them quite often after dad died. Not as regular now, thankfully.” Simon admitted, sitting down himself.

“I had a few after…” Isabelle’s voice trailed off.

Simon didn’t know whether to push further or not. “…Your dad?”

“Oh, yeah. But not just then, actually.” Isabelle sighed.

Simon decided not to push it any further and stayed silent.

“…Alec and I had a younger brother. Max.” Isabelle said after a short while.

Isabelle’s use of the word ‘had’ broke Simon’s heart. “…I didn’t know that.”

“He died when he was nine. Freak accident. Completely wrecked us.” Isabelle admitted, looking down. Simon saw out of the corner of his eye she was wiping a tear away but pretended not to notice.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry.”

“It was the worst thing we’ve ever gone through. I don’t think mom and dad ever truly recovered and then…well, yeah. That’s why I couldn’t believe he did what he did after everything we’d gone through together. We all still have bad days. Holidays and birthdays are the worst.” Isabelle explained.

“I…I can’t even imagine.” Simon said.

“Alec stayed really strong for me; talked me through the attacks if I needed him to.”

“…I’m glad someone could be there for you. It was nice have Becky to talk to after we lost dad.”

“It could never stop the hurting, but it did help.” Isabelle said quietly, wiping another tear away.

“Izzy, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.”

“Talking helps. If anything I never talk about all this enough. It’s distracting me from all of this.” Isabelle noted, gesturing to the metal room surrounding them.

“Okay. Well, if you want to just talk about our favourite ice cream flavours or something instead let me know.” Simon smiled lightly, hoping he could lighten the mood for her even a small amount. She let out a small chuckle and nodded to let him know he’d succeeded.

“You seem like a raspberry ripple kinda guy.” Isabelle said.

“I do love raspberry ripple, it’s true.” Simon nodded. “Cookies and cream is up there too.”

“Solid choices, but wrong.” Isabelle grinned. “Mint chocolate chip is clearly the superior one.”

“It’s fine, I guess.” Simon smiled. Isabelle glared at him playfully.

Silence for a moment.

“You won’t get in trouble at work, will you?” Isabelle asked.

“Not sure.” Simon replied. “My signal went again after my text went through. For all I know they sent a reply telling me they don’t believe me and not to bother coming back.”

“Well then, it’s best to be prepared.” Isabelle said and tapped the floor next to where she was sat. “Come here.”

Simon tentatively stood up and sat back down next to Isabelle.

“Phone.” She said, holding out her hand. Simon passed it to her and before he knew what was happening she’d opened the camera and taking a picture of them both. “There you go, proof. And if that’s not enough tell them the pretty lady in the photo with you will find them and kick their asses.”

Simon took the phone back with a laugh. “You’re a crazy person.”

“Jury’s still out on that one.” Isabelle smiled. “…I’m, uh, I’m glad you’re here. With me. I mean, I…I’m glad I’m not alone.”

“Me too.” Simon said. “You know, you’re even stronger than I already thought you were.”

“You’re pretty badass too, Simon Lewis.”

They looked at each other for a moment and said nothing. Isabelle slowly reached out and took Simon’s hand in hers, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his free arm around her and they sat in silence for a while.

Simon looked down at her and wondered how he’d gone from hating this woman to never wanting anyone to break her heart ever again. Isabelle closed her eyes and wondered if it was the feeling of an arm around her that brought her so much comfort or the man whose arm it was.

…

Half an hour later, there was still no sign of any help. The air in the elevator was swelteringly hot. Isabelle had shrugged off the straps of her dress to make it that little more breathable while Simon had unzipped his overalls and rolled them down to his waist, exposing the white vest he’d worn underneath it. They both glistened with sweat in the yellow lights of the elevator.

“Still nothing?” Simon asked, watching as Isabelle stared at her phone.

“I had one bar for about half a second. It’s no good.” Isabelle sighed.

“Who were you meeting?”

Isabelle paused. “…I was going on a date, actually.”

Simon quickly turned to face her. “…Oh. Right.”

“Blind date, more specifically. Mutual friend set us up.” Isabelle said.

“Cool, cool, cool…uh, good for you.” Simon nodded and desperately tried to ignore the sudden pang in his chest.

“To be honest, I really didn’t want to go but I didn’t want to upset anyone. At least this is a genuine reason for it. If they believe me, that is.” Isabelle said.

“We can take a picture together to show them if you like?” Simon smiled.

Isabelle laughed. “Yeah, sorry I didn’t make it to the date you set up for me, here’s a picture of me with another man.”

“…Hmm, I see how they may take offence to that.” Simon nodded.

“I feel bad for the guy; I hope he didn’t wait around too long. I’ll smooth things over later but…maybe this is a sign.”

“Yeah. I’d say so. Big sign.” Simon said firmly.

“I’m sure he’s nice, but…”

“But what?”

“…I don’t know. I just wasn’t feeling it. Good looking guy, don’t get me wrong; the picture of him they sent me was ticking all the boxes but…it’s that _heat_ I want to feel. That strong feeling you instantly get when he see someone. I wasn’t really getting that. It wasn’t even like a strong negative response, it was just so…meh.” Isabelle explained. “If something’s gonna happen with a guy I want to have felt _something_ right from the first second, you know? Some kind of urge, even if…”

She looked down. “…even if it’s hate.”

Silence fell over them again for a while.

…

They weren’t sure how long it had been now. Over two hours at least. The heat was starting to become unbearable; Simon promised to never take a glass of water for granted ever again.

He had started pacing around the enclosed space knowing that would only make things worse; he was aware the temperature was getting to him but there wasn’t much as he could do. He didn’t want to freak out in front of Isabelle.

The two of them were covered in sweat from head to toe. Simon hadn’t even thought about what he was doing before he’d pulled off his vest and started patting his face with it. As soon as he clocked Isabelle staring at him, he went bright red.

“Didn’t you promise you’d never take your clothes off in front of me ever again?” Isabelle smirked.

“…Sorry, I…” Simon said, equal parts flustered and embarrassed.

“I’m messing with you. Do what you have to do. I wish I’d worn layers.” Isabelle said. “…and there are worse sights to see.”

Simon folded his arms over his chest. “…Stop flirting with me to make me embarrassed!”

Isabelle smirked. “But it’s just so funny.”

“You’re a very wicked woman, Isabelle Lightwood.” Simon laughed, throwing the vest to his side.

“Don’t you forget it.” Isabelle grinned as she stood up and walked over to him. “In all seriousness Simon, it’s pretty incredible that you don’t have any semblance of an ego with a body like that. You do _not_ need to be embarrassed.”

“…Thanks, Izzy.” Simon said after a moment’s pause.

“Just keeping it real, Lewis.”

“No, really…” Simon said meaningfully. “I’m in a not particularly successful band that a lot of places reject offers to perform in. I was never the best at anything in school. The only person who really ever _got_ my love for music was my dad and…well, yeah. I’m just…I’m not used to praise of any kind, so…thank you.”

“…You’re welcome.” Isabelle said softly, taken back. “…and for the record, there are a lot of things I could praise you for.”

Simon smiled. Isabelle returned it.

Just as they seemed to hold their gaze too long, a clang echoed through the elevator as it sprang into life, sending Isabelle soaring back against the wall and Simon crashing into her.

The elevator settled as it began a slow descent; someone must have been working on it after all. Simon and Isabelle were still against the wall, the shock of the elevator working again leaving them momentarily bewildered. As they realised what was happening, it dawned on them that they had been thrown so close together their lips were barely an inch apart and Isabelle’s hands were still on Simon’s chest from where she’d braced herself.

They didn’t rush to move until they could hear a voice crackling more clearly than before through the speaker.

“Are you guys okay in there? We’ve got you, don’t worry.”

Isabelle was the first to move, lowering her hands off Simon’s chest and hurrying over to the speaker to reply. Simon watched her for a moment before rushing to pick up his clothes.

…

Simon answered a knock on the door the following day to see Isabelle stood before him.

“Hey.” She smiled.

“Hey. How’re you doing?” He asked.

“I’m okay. Bit shaken for an hour or so after we got out, actually. Delayed reaction, I think.” Isabelle explained.

“I was the same.”

“Right. Well, I, uh…just wanted to check on you, really. Still got a job?”

“Yeah.” Simon nodded with a smile. “I think the photo really sold it. Did you manage to get hold of the guy?”

“Yeah, I explained it all to him. I think he believed me.” Isabelle said.

“Good. Um…so, are you, uh…gonna try again? With him…the uh, the guy?”

Isabelle shook her head. “I think the universe was trying to tell me something.”

“That Axel needs to hire better repairmen?” Simon joked.

Isabelle laughed. “Well, yes, but…I’m not sure that’s it.”

“Then what?”

“…I’ll let you know.” Isabelle said. “I’d have been a mess in there if you hadn’t been with me, so I just wanted to say thanks. Not just for the obvious, but for letting me talk things out about Max and everything.”

“You got me through it too.” Simon smiled.

“Even so, maybe I can treat you to a takeaway sometime? And get started on watching the, um, Star Wars thingies?” Isabelle suggested.

Simon looked down at his Star Wars belt buckle. “I’d like that.”

“Great. Saturday?”

“Saturday.”

Isabelle nodded and turned to head back to her apartment. She stopped, turned around, kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Simon watched as she shut her apartment door behind her, a small smile forming on his face that he didn’t even register. He’d had many cloudy thoughts about Isabelle Lightwood recently, but he had a feeling they were starting to get clearer.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabelle felt the surge of excitement overcome her as she heard the knock on the door. She’d been looking forward to the evening ahead since she and Simon had arranged it. It wasn’t often she would rather stay in than go out on a Saturday night, but this was different. She was hanging out with Simon and watching Star Wars.

She smiled to herself. _Who the hell have I become?_

Opening the door, Isabelle laughed as she was greeted by a big stack of DVDs that nearly covered Simon’s face. “…Hi.”

“Hi.” Simon said, struggling to balance the DVDs in his hands.

“I don’t know if we have time to watch all of those today.” Isabelle smirked as she walked back into the apartment, Simon following behind.

“I know.” Simon said, kicking the door shut behind him. “It’s just that I didn’t know which one you’d want to start with so I brought them all.”

“The first one, obviously.” Isabelle said.

“It’s, uh…it’s not the simple, actually.” Simon explained. “We can watch them in chronological order, release order, include the spin-offs when they fit in, leave the spin-offs until after…”

“They didn’t release the first one first? That makes no sense.” Isabelle said.

“I mean, it…when you watch them it does. There’s the original trilogy which are episodes four, five and six and they can be seen as a story in themselves. Then the prequel trilogy came out which are episodes one, two and three which again can be its own story. Then we have the sequel trilogy which are episodes seven, eight and nine and there were a few spin-offs released in the interluding years of those ones coming out. You see?” Simon rambled.

“Shall I just lie and say yes?”

“If you like.”

“Yes.”

“Great! Normally I’d go chronologically but I think you’d get more from the prequels after you watch the original trilogy. The prequels can be…controversial.” Simon said.

“Whatever you say. I’ll just smile and nod.” Isabelle said. “So…we’re watching the fourth one first…but it was the first one to come out?”

“Exactly! You’re already getting it. Shall I run down to the store and get some snacks?” Simon suggested.

“Got you covered.” Isabelle grinned, gesturing to the kitchen table full of popcorn, sweets and fizzy drinks.

“You’re the best!” Simon said excitedly as he hurried over to inspect the table. Isabelle smiled to herself. She knew Simon didn’t really _mean_ those words, but they made her feel good.

“Thought I’d cover all the movie snack bases. Got them on the way home from work.”

Simon stopped crunching on some popcorn. “What do you do, by the way? I realised the other day I’d never asked.”

“That’s okay, I never asked you either. You just wouldn’t shut up.” Isabelle smirked. Simon threw a piece of popcorn at her. “I work in real estate. Got a job in the local area. Could only just about afford the rent here since there was no way I was accepting any money off my father.”

“So you sell houses to people and stuff?” Simon asked.

“Basically.”

“Yeah. I can see you being amazing at that.”

“I am, yes.” Isabelle smiled. “Even the trickiest sale can be closed with the right dress.”

“I bet.” Simon noted with a smile, shoving more popcorn into his face before noticing Isabelle staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “You know, because…you have…nice dresses.”

“Your game needs work.” Isabelle grinned.

“No, I, uh…no game here, I just…you know, the only game I know is Monopoly. I just…well…I’ll shut up now.” Simon winced.

“I’m just messing with you, Simon.” Isabelle laughed. “And I could kick your ass at Monopoly.”

“Oh, it’s so on.” Simon grinned, bringing over a few snacks and placing them on the couch before setting up the DVD.

“I bet you could sell plenty of apartments in that Aladdin costume.” Isabelle said.

“Don’t, I’m still getting over the shame.” Simon chuckled. “That costume would have been off very quickly if I hadn’t been drunk within the first hour.”

“The costume coming off would sell even more apartments.”

“Izzy!” Simon blushed.

“Are we watching this or not?” Isabelle pointed at the TV as she sat on the couch and grabbed some popcorn herself. She enjoyed winding Simon up far too much. She tried to ignore the tiny voice telling her why.

“Yes, we are. Now, just remember this came out in the 70s and just…just give it a chance.”

“Yes, sir.”

Simon put the DVD in and sat next to Isabelle. As he did, Isabelle caught a flash of the Star Wars belt buckle she’d given him. “I can’t believe you’re still wearing that.”

“Why?” Simon asked. “I love it. And, well…”

“…Well?”

“…You know, you got it for me. I think it’s cool, you know, that we’re friends now.” Simon said, running a hand through his hair.

“Me too.” Isabelle smiled sweetly. Simon returned it.

“Mind you, if you hate this that might all change.” Simon smirked and Isabelle laughed.

“I’ll be sure to nit-pick every single detail.” She grinned.

“My nerd heart couldn’t take it.” Simon shook his head as he pressed play.

…

“Is that Baby Yoda thing in this?”

“No, that’s from a TV show. But that _is_ a Star Wars thing, so well done.”

“Thanks.”

…

“Han Solo would _totally_ get it.” Isabelle smiled.

“He’s so cool.” Simon nodded. “Honestly? I think I’d let him get it too.”

Isabelle laughed so hard she dropped her drink. Simon felt very happy with himself.

…

The credits rolled. Simon looked over at Isabelle nervously. She’d stopped asking questions fairy early into the movie which meant she was either invested or tuned out entirely.

“…Do we have time to watch another one?” She asked.

Simon’s face lit up. “Yeah! Yeah, totally. So…you liked it?”

“Yeah. It was good. Leia’s a badass.”

“Right! I knew you’d love her. She was my first crush.” Simon said, excitedly getting up to refill on snacks and drinks. “She reminds me of you a bit, actually.”

Isabelle looked over to him, trying to get a hint from his body language if he’d realised he’d compared her to Princess Leia and revealed he had a crush on Princess Leia in one fell swoop. He seemed to be happily rounding up snacks without a care in the world.

She decided not to pursue it further. “Did you see the re-fixed the elevator?”

“Yeah. I might give it a week or two.” Simon laughed as he headed back over, placed his snacks down and swapped DVDs.

“Me too.” Isabelle nodded. “…It was kinda scary, really. That whole thing.”

“Yeah. I was talking to mom about it; apparently it happened to us when Becky and I were little but I don’t remember it.” Simon explained.

“How’s your mom doing? Didn’t you say she got a job offer?”

“She’s good. Yeah, she did. Gets her a bit more money, too. I didn’t realise you actually listen when I talk.” Simon smirked.

“Only sometimes.” Isabelle grinned. “You sure you’re okay to watch another one? I know you work at the garage on Sunday mornings.”

“I’ll never say no to Star Wars! U-Unless you’d rather I…?”

“No! No. You’re, uh, you’re pretty good company.” Isabelle said.

“Likewise.” Simon nodded.

“Well then, on to the second one. Or fifth one, I guess.”

“Correct on both counts.”

…

“So wait, is this guy…?”

Isabelle stopped asking her question when she turned to Simon and noticed he’d fallen asleep. They _had_ really only planned on watching one, after all. It was pretty early and Simon had been working overtime at the garage since Rock Solid Panda weren’t getting many gigs lately.

She smiled to herself, knowing she could spend the rest of time teasing him for falling asleep during Star Wars, probably his favourite thing in the world. She reached over and grabbed the remote to turn off the movie, deciding they should just watch it properly another time. There wasn’t a need to rush through them, anyway.

She tentatively nudged his arm. “…Simon?”

No movement. Isabelle didn’t really want to disturb him, What if he couldn’t get back to sleep if he had to go back to his place?

She thought back to those long hours in the elevator with him. She’d have lost her mind if he hadn’t been there with her. His presence had been such a comfort to her. It was still comforting to her now. She had never minded her own company; being alone was something she had gotten used to. With Simon it was different. She’d thought about it after she’d said goodnight to him after the elevator incident, kissing him on the cheek and falling into bed. Being alone never used to mean being lonely. Ever since she and Simon had gotten closer, it did.

And then there was that moment they’d been thrown into each other when the elevator kicked back into life. There was in intensity to the way he’d looked at her she hadn’t experienced in quite some time. There was…_heat_. She hadn’t been quite able to shake away the feeling of his skin. The firmness of his chest. Everything else she’d touched since had felt off somehow. Wrong.

He was excitable, yes. A huge dork, yes. But he was there when he didn’t need to be. When he probably had other things he’d rather be doing, other people he’d rather be watching Star Wars with. She never thought she’d ever want to watch Star Wars, but Simon made it seem like such an obvious way to spend your time. She hadn’t realised how much he’d rubbed off on her and couldn’t help but wonder if she’d had a similar kind of effect on him.

_Probably not_, she thought. _I’m overthinking it as usual._

After losing Max, she was scared of getting close to anyone in fear of losing them. After everything with her father, she’d lost the ability to trust people. Somehow, Simon Lewis had come along and helped her with both those things. He’d healed her heart.

_When did this goofball become so important to me?_

She looked at him and smiled. His arm was stretched out towards the bowl of popcorn in his lap as if he’d fallen asleep in the middle of reaching for some.

He looked peaceful and comfortable. Isabelle didn’t want to disturb him; drifting off to the sound of Star Wars seemed like something he’d really appreciate. It might make for an awkward morning but she’d gotten used to that with Simon.

She smiled.

She looked over towards her bedroom door then back at Simon. Reaching for the blanket that decorated the couch, she gently pulled it down over herself and Simon before snuggling into the other end.

Isabelle closed her eyes, noting she could get used to not having to fall asleep alone.


	11. Chapter 11

“Simon, we’re going to be late! Come on!”

Simon cringed at the sound of his mother’s shouts coming from the living room. He stared into his bathroom mirror once more for a final check. Everything seemed to be prim and proper, from his trimmed hair to his tuxedo. He, unfortunately, was ready to go.

It’s not that he didn’t want to spend time with his mother and sister. He’d kept them at a distance for so long it felt good to finally let them back in. However, he’d expected them to have a quiet night in together. Elaine Lewis had other ideas.

She’d barely gotten through the door when she’d asked him if he had a nice suit for the surprise dinner she’d booked for them that evening. It was at a very expensive restaurant that required formalwear and Simon was far from prepared for such a thing. He enjoyed relaxing in a t-shirt and jeans and getting takeout.

He’d never tell his mother that, though; he knew she was overcompensating after not seeing each other in person for so long. She didn’t need to, Simon put the blame on his own shoulders, but he knew it was best to just go along with it at this point. His sister Rebecca had agreed with him despite not being happy about dragging a long, heavy dress along with her on the trip to Simon’s place.

“Okay, let’s go.” Simon said, walking out of the bathroom. Elaine and Rebecca were both made up in wonderful dresses. “You two look beautiful.”

“Thanks, Si.” Rebecca smiled as she gathered her things.

“You look so handsome!” Elaine said excitedly, trying to needlessly fix Simon’s hair. “Well then, off we go!”

…

Simon had walked past the restaurant several times before but had never gone in and never thought he would. Inside was quite the sight to behold. Chandeliers were spread across the ceiling. The walls were a deep red with the chairs and tables made of a dark wood. Gentle music was playing in the background, the speakers positioned over the top of the bar at the end of the room.

The Lewis family all sat at their reserved table, Elaine looking around excitedly. Rebecca became fascinated by how many different spoons there were in front of her. Simon wanted to go home. He hadn’t felt this out of place in quite some time.

“Shall we all share some nachos or something?” Rebecca suggested as she opened her menu.

“I don’t think this is the kind of place that serves sharing nachos.” Simon noted, watching diners on other tables sipping wine and talking in hushed voices.

“Get whatever you want, my treat. Don’t even look at the prices, Simon.” Elaine said, pointing at her son. Simon nodded and sighed internally; he’d felt bad about his mother going to all this trouble so planned on ordering the cheapest things on the menu. She’d just gotten a better paid job but she was still far from living a life of luxury. Unfortunately, his mother knew him too well.

“…Thanks for organising this, mom.” Simon said, hoping he sounded sincere. “I’d have been more than happy for us to order something in.”

“It’s not often both my babies are with me; I want to make the most of it!” Elaine smiled. “So, how are things at the garage?”

“Good.” Simon nodded. His mother never asked about Rock Solid Panda but given how quiet things had been he didn’t mind this time. In fairness, they used to change the band name so much it was hard for her to keep up. “How’s the volunteering going at the hospital, Becks?”

“Amazing! There’s talk of a paid position being made for me, actually. Fingers crossed.” Rebecca revealed.

“Look at you both, making your way in the world.” Elaine said. “…Your father…he would be very proud of you both.”

A sadness came over Elaine’s face. Simon and Rebecca took one of her hands in theirs.

“It’s moments like these when I really miss him.” Rebecca said. “Family time, you know.”

“He’d never set foot in a place like this, mind you.” Simon grinned.

Elaine chuckled lightly. “That’s true. He’d much rather have a cheap burger than anything on this menu.”

“…I wish he was here.” Simon whispered.

“Me too.” Elaine nodded, eyes bright with tears.

Before any tears were shed, a waiter came over and took everyone’s orders before hurrying off again. Having had a bit of time to adjust to the setting and engage in conversation with his family again, Simon found himself much more comfortable and actually enjoying himself.

Rebecca had been telling disgusting stories about volunteering at the hospital for ten minutes by the time Simon started to tune out; there was only so much of it he could listen to before having to eat dinner. He feigned a smile every so often as his eyes drifted around the room. The table next to him were having some sort of serious business meeting with folders and files all over the place. Behind them were two older gentleman who were on their third bottle of wine. The place was getting surprisingly busy; even the seats at the bar were now filled. Simon could only see the backs of the couple sat there, but they seemed to be laughing as they conversed.

Simon couldn’t help but feel drawn to the woman sat at the bar. The way her hair flowed down one shoulder, the way she held herself…it seemed familiar. He couldn’t see her face yet his gut told him she was beautiful.

When the woman finally turned around when a waiter arrived to show her and the man she was with to their table, he was shocked to see it was Isabelle. She wore a silky dress in deep purple. Simon always thought Isabelle looked beautiful, but…wow.

_Don’t say anything. Don’t get her attention. Just leave her to it. She’s clearly on a date._

The thought almost pained him, and he was suddenly reminded by what Clary had been saying to him. Not that he thought she was right, of course.

_Oh crap. She’s heading this way._

The waiter stopped two tables ahead of Simon’s and gestured for Isabelle and her company to sit down. As she pulled out her chair, she looked around and clocked Simon. For a moment, it looked like she’d just gotten the shock of her life before her face softened. She smiled and gave Simon a small wave. Simon raised an arm and waved back, knocking his elbow on the table. He held back a cry of pain as Isabelle grinned and started talking to the man she was with.

When Simon had finished rubbing his shoulder and looked up, Elaine and Rebecca were staring at him.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Simon said.

“Who’s that?” Rebecca asked, looking over at Isabelle.

“Oh, that’s Izzy. Isabelle. She lives opposite me. She’s just a friend.” Simon explained hurriedly.

Rebecca smirked.

“What a beautiful young woman.” Elaine noted, looking over at Isabelle. “Who’s the young man she’s with?”

“No idea, can we stop spying on my neighbour’s date please?” Simon asked.

“We don’t know it’s a date.” Elaine said.

“What else would it be? She was heading out on a date the other week, they probably just rescheduled.” Simon said.

“If it is a date, lucky girl.” Rebecca said, her attention now on the man Isabelle was with. He wore a perfectly tailored light grey suit. “That might be the best looking man I’ve ever seen.”

“Well maybe you can date him if it doesn’t work out. What’s taking so long?” Simon asked, looking around.

“Simon, it hasn’t been that long. You do want the food to be _cooked_, don’t you?” Elaine questioned.

“Any more gross hospital stories, Becks?” Simon prompted, feigning an intense interest.

Elaine and Rebecca shared a look.

…

Simon and his family were waiting for dessert to arrive when he spotted Isabelle get up from her table and head over to the bar. He waited a few seconds then stood up.

“More drinks? Probably quicker to get them at the bar.” He said and headed off without asking what Elaine and Rebecca wanted.

“Hey!” He exclaimed as he reached the bar where Isabelle had just finished ordering some cocktails.

“Hey. Your mom and sister I take it?” Isabelle asked, looking over to where Elaine and Rebecca were staring intensely at them.

“That’s them.” Simon nodded. “So, uh…you changed your mind then? About the blind date?”

“Oh, not exactly.” Isabelle said. “This is a _different_ blind date set up by a _different_ set of friends. Honestly, I was just seizing the chance to come to this place.”

“Right, right.” Simon said, staring at the man Isabelle was with. “Is he nice?”

“Charlie? Yeah. He’s sweet. He’s bought everything so I insisted on paying for at least one round of drinks. He’s a doctor.” Isabelle said.

“…A d-doctor? Cool. I guess.” Simon shrugged. “Probably not around much, though. Married to the job, doctors.”

Isabelle looked at Simon with a raised eyebrow. “…Yeah. Maybe. I _am_ already done with the gross stories.”

Simon looked at Rebecca, who quickly pretended she was interested in her spoons again. “I know the feeling.”

“But I think the suit makes up for it. And the face.” Isabelle smirked, looking over at Charlie.

“Uh huh.” Simon looked at the ceiling.

“You don’t clean up so bad either.” Isabelle smiled. “Nice tux.”

“Oh, thanks. Haven’t worn it in a while. Mom kinda surprised me with this whole thing. You look nice too.” Simon said.

“Thank you.”

“Really nice.”

Isabelle looked at him for a moment, saying nothing. When she went to speak, Rebecca appeared.

“Simon, dessert is here.” She said, turning to Isabelle. “Hi, I’m Rebecca. Simon’s sister.”

“Isabelle. Nice to meet you.” Isabelle smiled, shaking Rebecca’s hand.

“And mom and I will have a glass of rosé, by the way.” Rebecca added, a piercing stare directed at Simon before she returned to their table.

“Sisters, right?” Simon faked a laugh.

“I wouldn’t know.” Isabelle smirked.

“…Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry.”

The bartender handed Isabelle two cocktails and took Simon’s order for two glasses of rosé and a beer.

“Well, I better get back to, uh…” Isabelle began.

“…Mr Doctor Man, yeah. Have fun.” Simon smiled.

“You too. I’m glad the Lewis clan are back together.” Isabelle said. “If you’re not busy this weekend we can have another Star Wars night?”

“Yeah! Totally!” Simon grinned.

“Let’s hope you don’t fall asleep again.” Isabelle laughed and returned to her table. Simon watched her go with a smile, wiping it off his face when he saw Elaine and Rebecca grinning at him.

…

After dessert, another round of drinks and a drunken walk back to Simon’s apartment (they braved the elevator and thankfully it worked it treat), the Lewis family stumbled in and almost immediately started getting ready for bed. Simon let Elaine take his bed while he took the couch; Rebecca was set up next to it on an inflatable mattress.

“I love youuuuuuu…” Elaine giggled to herself as she disappeared into the bedroom for the night. Simon tried his best to get comfortable in the pyjamas he’d bought specially (he normally just wore his boxer shorts to bed but thought Rebecca’s presence would make that awkward) while Rebecca settled onto the mattress.

“That ended up being quite fun, huh?” Rebecca said, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah. That place was really nice.” Simon agreed.

“Nice to put a face to the name with Isabelle, too. She’s beautiful.”

“…Yeah. I suppose.” Simon shrugged.

Rebecca sat up with a smirk. “You’re totally into her.”

“Not this again.” Simon sighed, sitting up himself.

“Again?”

“The guys in the band, Clary, Tinker Bell and now you!”

“…Tinker Bell?” Rebecca questioned.

“We’re friends, Becks. That’s it. She was on a date tonight, if you recall.”

“Wake up, Simon! Seizing any opportunity you had to speak to her, sneaking looks at her the whole night…you went to the bathroom like ten times so you could walk past her table!”

“I have a small bladder.”

“Please. You act around her exactly the same way you acted around Clary before the hideous rejection.”

“Becks!”

“You’ve moved on, Simon! It’s good! Every conversation we’ve had over the last few weeks has somehow managed to dissolve into ‘Isabelle did this, Isabelle said that’. It’s adorable. Mom and I both saw it. You like her.”

“You’re way off here, okay?”

“Maybe you don’t see it, yet.” Rebecca noted.

“There’s nothing to see!” Simon said. “We’re _friends_.”

“For now.”

“Becky…”

“Look, I’ll say no more. But there’s clearly something between you two. And I…I just want you to be happy, Simon. I think you’d be happy with her. And she’d be happy with you. She was stealing glances too.”

“I think you were seeing things.” Simon said, lying back down.

“Whatever you say, Si.” Rebecca nodded, lying down and closing her eyes.

Silence for a moment.

Simon sat back up. “And let’s say I _did_ like her, which I don’t, but if I _did_…she’s never gonna see me that way. She’s all beautiful and strong and awesome and…I wear Star Wars belt buckles and sing in an okay-ish band. If this were Beauty and the Beast she’d be Belle and I’d be…I don’t know, Cogsworth or something. She could have any guy she wanted, so it wouldn’t be me. Okay?”

Rebecca looked at Simon with a deep sadness in her eyes. “I wish you could see yourself the way mom and I see you. Then I think you’d let yourself feel what you’re feeling.”

Simon didn’t know how to respond, so only watched as Rebecca turned to her side.

“Goodnight, Simon.”

“…Night, Becks.”


	12. Chapter 12

Isabelle didn’t know how long she’d been researching for at this point.

_I’ll just look up a few superhero movies_, she had thought. _Something different to talk to Simon about._

A few had turned into many. There had been so many characters and so much information to take in that Isabelle had gotten wrapped up in the idea of memorising at least a decent amount. The look on Simon’s face would be worth the effort.

She smiled at the thought.

A gentle knock on the door stopped her. Isabelle had gotten a sense of how Simon knocked on the door as well as her mother, Alec and Magnus. This was someone new. Intrigued, Isabelle got up and opened the door. It took a few moments for Isabelle to remember the face.

It was Clary, Simon’s best friend.

“Oh, hi.” Isabelle said.

“Hey.” Clary smiled.

“Simon’s place is opposite.” Isabelle noted.

“Oh, I know. I’m waiting for him to get back from work but I wanted to talk to you anyway. I was hoping you’d help me out with a surprise for him this weekend.” Clary said.

Isabelle was instantly on board. “Tell me more.”

…

“Simon, have you seen a cymbal? One of them is missing.”

“…How did you lose a cymbal?” Simon asked Eric in bewilderment.

“Dunno.” Eric shrugged, heading backstage to start a search.

Simon sighed and looked around at the nearly empty bar in front of him. He was hoping there would be a bit more of a crowd by the time their gig started; it had been the first proper booking in a while so he wanted it to be amazing.

_Ten minutes to go. _He sighed internally. _I don’t think anyone else is coming._

Even Heidi had stopped showing up to gigs after their night together, not that Simon particularly minded. Still, it had been nice to always have a somewhat familiar face in the crowd.

“Found it!” Eric exclaimed happily as he reappeared, cymbal in hand. Kirk went over to help him reattach it while Matt walked up to Simon.

“Few more people arriving!” He smiled, pointing towards the door. Three people walked in together, saw there was a band setting up, turned and walked out.

“…Great.” Simon sighed.

“Screw ‘em.” Matt said, walking off to check up on the keyboard and bass guitar.

Simon tapped the microphone and pretended to look like he hadn’t already checked it ten times. He smiled warmly at one woman walking in and not turning and running at the sight of the band. Another seat filled, at least.

He wished he’d invited Clary now. Or Isabelle. He’d never quite mustered the courage to ask her to come. She’d mentioned going to a gig at some point but he’d assumed she was just being polite.

Then he saw Isabelle walk in and grin at him, waving excitedly as she hurried over to a table near the front of the stage. Clary followed her inside alongside a handsome blonde man who whispered in her ear then headed for the bar. Clary sat with Isabelle and waved Simon over.

Simon didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t even register the wide grin on his face as he made his way over to them.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Surprising you, clearly.” Clary smiled. “Didn’t have much to do, so thought we’d see this cool upcoming band play a gig.”

“I even had this made.” Isabelle revealed, taking off her jacket to reveal a black tee with the words ROCK SOLID PANDA across it in purple. “If you’ve changed the name, I’ll kill you.”

Simon laughed. “No, you’re good. I…you look _amazing_.”

“And the shirt’s not bad either?” Isabelle teased.

“The shirt’s not bad either.” Simon agreed, smiling at her. She smiled back.

They hadn’t realised how long they’d been staring at each other until the blonde man approached them with a tray of drinks. Simon looked over to him and ignored the big smirk on Clary’s face in the corner of his eye.

“Hey, you must be Simon.” He said, shaking Simon’s hand.

“You must be Jace.” Simon nodded. “Clary’s told me lots about you.”

“All bad?” Jace asked.

“Only about half.” Simon joked. Clary had told him the other day that she’d started dating a guy called Jace. He’d been really happy for her, something he probably wouldn’t have been able to say for himself a year or two ago.

“He’s okay, really.” Clary grinned at Jace as he handed her a drink and kissed the top of her head.

“Where did you get this done?” Simon asked, pointing at Isabelle’s shirt.

“Just some random printing shop. It’s good though, right?” Isabelle said.

“It’s awesome! I…it wasn’t too expensive, right? I mean, I could give you something towards it.”

“You’ll do no such thing, Simon Lewis.” Isabelle smiled. “It’s my new favourite shirt.”

Simon looked at her and grinned. He never could have imagined this sight six months ago when Isabelle almost slammed his door of it’s hinges in a rage over the band being too noisy. Now she was here watching them with their name of her shirt. He decided it was the best sight he’d ever seen.

“Maybe we should get some made to sell.” Simon wondered.

“You totally should!” Isabelle agreed. “I’d buy a spare one.”

“…Thanks.” Simon said. “For getting that made, and for coming. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“Simon, there’s nowhere I’d rather be.” Isabelle said, squeezing his hand with hers. He held it tight as they shared another smile.

“…Wait, they’re _not_ a thing?” Jace whispered to Clary as he looked at Simon and Isabelle.

“Incredible, isn’t it?” Clary whispered back.

“Simon! Time to get going!” Eric shouted from the stage.

“Okay!” Simon shouted back, his eyes still on Isabelle.

“Break a leg.” Isabelle smiled.

“Thanks.” He nodded, letting go of Isabelle. He smiled at Clary and Jace then headed over to the stage. As he went, he looked down at his hand, the thought hitting him like a truck that he hadn’t wanted to let her go.

Isabelle sat down, moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was staring at her hand.

Simon took to the microphone to introduce himself and the band. There hadn’t been that much of a turnout, but he didn’t mind anymore. Isabelle Lightwood in a Rock Solid Panda shirt was worth a stadium full of people.

…

“And what was the one you did sat on the stool, uh…like, the song before the last one?” Isabelle asked as she and Simon walked back up the hallway a few hours later. Clary and Jace had headed out clubbing after the gig but Simon and Isabelle turned down their offer to join them since they both had work the next morning.

“Royal Blue?” Simon said.

“That’s it! That was _so_ good! If you’d rehearsed that one all the time you wouldn’t have heard a peep from me.” Isabelle laughed. “You’ve got such a great voice.”

“Thanks.” Simon blushed. “I finally convinced the guys to put a more sombre song in the setlist. And, um…well, it’s probably good we never rehearsed it in proximity to you.”

“How come?”

“Well, if you hadn’t come storming over to shout at us all…we probably wouldn’t have met.” Simon said, looking at the floor.

“Oh…yeah. I suppose that’s true.” Isabelle said as they reached their front doors.

“…Thanks for coming. It, uh…it really meant a lot. And the shirt is beyond awesome.” Simon said.

“I had a great time! I’m an official Rock Solid Panda fan, it’s finally happened.” Isabelle laughed. “You guys really are great. I could listen to you sing all day.”

“I don’t know about that. You’d get sick of me pretty quick.”

“I don’t know about _that_.”

Simon smiled again. He couldn’t remember smiling so much in one day before. That was yet something else to like about Isabelle Lightwood.

_When did she start making me smile so much? When did she become so important to me?_

“Anyway, uh…goodnight, Rockstar.” Isabelle grinned as she unlocked her front door.

“Yeah, goodnight. Thanks again for coming. It was a really cool surprise.”

“The pleasure was all mine. It was nice to spend some time with Clary and that Jace guy too. They seem good together.”

“They do, yeah.” Simon nodded. “Must be nice, you know, to find that person you just fit with.”

“…Yeah.” Isabelle said, looking at him as he unlocked his own door. “Well, I guess-”

“-Like you and Charlie, maybe? Handsome doctor guy. I don’t know if you two are…you know…” Simon mumbled.

“Oh. Um, we’re just gonna be friends I think. He was nice enough, but…yeah.” Isabelle said. “I think your gut just knows with this kind of thing. Not that I’d ever really felt that until…”

She stopped.

“…Until what?” Simon stepped forward.

“…Nothing, I was just, you know…rambling. You must be rubbing off on me.” Isabelle forced a chuckle.

“Sorry.” Simon said.

“I don’t mind.” Isabelle said. “Goodnight, Simon. You were really great today.”

“I had a pretty great audience.” Simon smiled. “Goodnight.”

“When you get a spare moment I’ll have to get you to sign my shirt for when you make it big.” Isabelle added sweetly.

Simon laughed. “Anything for my number one fan.”

“That’s me.” Isabelle said quietly. “Anyway, night.”

She turned and opened the door.

“…Izzy?”

She turned back quickly. “Yeah?”

“I, um…” Simon began. “Do you…?”

Isabelle stepped towards him. “Simon?”

“…What you were saying, um…about…about y-your gut telling you…?”

Isabelle breathed deeply. “Uh huh?”

Simon swallowed. “I…”

The band, Clary, Rebecca…all their words had been running through his head all night. Ever since he’d seen Isabelle in that shirt. That’s when his gut had started getting involved in the conversation too.

Now it was telling him he didn’t need words anymore.

He stepped forward, held Isabelle close and kissed her with all he had.

The utter terror he was feeling quickly subsided as he felt her deepen the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck. He kept his hands on her waist as their mouths explored one another. Her hands slid down onto his chest as he moved a hand up to cup her face.

They backed up against a wall, the kiss suddenly intense but still incredible. Simon didn’t need his gut to tell him they were both feeling the heat Isabelle had once talked about. She let out a pleasurable moan, a sound that nearly made Simon’s legs give out. Almost as if she’d sensed this, Isabelle wrapped a leg around his while momentarily pausing for breath. Within a second, she’d pulled him back into her, her tongue tasting everything she didn’t know she’d been longing for.

Neither of them had wanted to let go of the other earlier. This want was an even stronger force.

They broke apart at the sound of a loud thump as someone drunkenly stumbled into the hallway, fumbled with some keys and entered their apartment with a giggle. They were still incredibly close together, lips barely an inch apart.

They could just about hear their heavy breathing over the blood pumping in their ears and the intense beating of their hearts.

“…Goodnight then.” Simon whispered, his eyes still on her lips.

“…Yeah.” Isabelle managed in between breaths.

They turned and headed into their apartments, closing the doors behind them without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

“You’re being ridiculous! Just go over there and talk to her!” Clary exclaimed through the other end of Simon’s phone.

“What if she freaks out and slams the door in my face? What if all I’m met with is crippling rejection? It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for me.” Simon replied.

“That’s a low blow, Lewis.”

“It’s cool, Fray.”

“You said yourself she kissed you back! She’s clearly into you too!”

“I could’ve been imaging that side of things, though! I was putting all my effort into not passing out.” Simon explained.

“But you said she went in for more AND the only reason you stopped was some drunken guy coming home.” Clary noted.

“Again, they could have been figments of my imagination.”

“Now you’re just trying to make up excuses not to talk to her because you’re nervous.”

“Of course I’m nervous, Clary! There was some smooching then we ran back into our apartments and somehow it’s been three days. Why hasn’t she tried to contact me? Unless she doesn’t want to? Do you think I’m a bad kisser? Is that it?”

“How am I supposed to know how good of a kisser you are?”

“That’s a fair point. I’m panicking, aren’t I?”

“When don’t you?”

“Now is _not_ the time for lowering my already low self-esteem, Fray!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Just take a deep breath, go over there and kiss her again. She totally feels the same, trust me.”

“Woah, woah, _kiss her again_? Y-You think there could be more kissing?”

“You don’t want to kiss her again?” Clary asked.

“Of course I want to kiss her again! But I thought I was supposed to go over there and talk to her.”

“Talking can lead to kissing, Simon! That’s literally how it played out for you two the first time.” Clary noted.

“Okay…well, I’ll have to go to the store and buy mints. Just in case.”

“Mints?”

“I’m out of mints!”

“Simon, you’re overthinking this. Just go over there and roll with it. Follow your instincts; that’s why you kissed her in the first place, right?”

“Yeah, but then I had to snap back to reality and question every decision I’ve ever made! I was suddenly having all these feelings and she was just there looking all beautiful and stuff and she’s like the coolest person ever so I just went for it!”

“Yeah, and she kissed you back! You’ve done the hardest part and put yourself out there. Now you just need to tell her how you feel.”

“That sounds awful! I can’t do it.”

“Yes you can. I believe in you, Lewis. You and Isabelle are adorable together. It’s gonna be okay.”

“…Okay, okay, don’t overthink it…I can do that. I just need to power through. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna do it!” Simon asserted.

“Go get her, Lewis! Good luck!”

“Thanks, Fray. If you never hear from me again it’s because it went terribly and the ground swallowed me up.”

…

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it._

Simon’s heart was pounding as he stepped out of his apartment, rushed across the hall and went to knock on Isabelle’s apartment door.

As he went to do so, the door swung open and Isabelle stepped out and into him, sending him stumbling backwards.

“Sorry!” Isabelle said.

“It’s, uh, it’s cool. Fine. Breezy.” Simon said quickly, brushing himself off. “…Are you, uh, are you heading out? I’ll come back.”

“No! I…I was just going to come and see you, actually.” Isabelle admitted, cheeks reddening.

“…Oh. Cool. Um…well, that worked out well.” Simon stared at the floor. “…Hi.”

Isabelle was bright red. “Hey.”

“Sorry I haven’t, you know, seen you since…you know…” Simon said in a series of heavy breaths.

“It’s okay, I, um…I didn’t really know how to approach…this.” Isabelle admitted. “I’ve been working up to it.”

“Yeah, me too.” Simon said. “I’m sorry if I made it weird, you know, with everything.”

“It wasn’t weird.” Isabelle said quickly. “It was…it was really nice.”

“…Yeah?” Simon smiled hopefully.

“Yeah.” Isabelle grinned.

“I was scared I’d freaked you out.”

“It was a surprise, don’t get me wrong, but a very good one.” Isabelle said. “I haven’t been able to think about anything else.”

“Me either! That was quite some kissing. Good kissing. Awesome kiss.” Simon mumbled, his thoughts becoming more and more scrambled as his nerves spiked.

“Agreed.”

Silence for a moment.

“So, um…what now?” Isabelle asked.

“Honestly, I hadn’t really expected to get this far without embarrassing myself so much I had to run away and hide.” Simon admitted. Isabelle laughed.

“How about we stop talking about this in the middle of a hallway where anyone could have their ears pressed to their front doors listening?” She suggested.

“That’s a very good idea.” Simon nodded. Isabelle gestured for him to follow her back into her apartment. As he walked in, Isabelle’s place suddenly felt different to his previous visits. It almost felt like he wasn’t just a guest there anymore. He felt almost at home, like this place had the potential to mean so much more to him than he could have imagined.

“Shall we sit down?” Isabelle suggested. Simon nodded, suddenly nervous again as he joined her on the couch.

“So…” Simon began.

“Lots to talk about.”

“Yeah.”

They stared at one another for a moment and smiled. Isabelle opened her mouth to speak but words appeared to fail her. Simon wasn’t quite sure how to begin either.

_Instinct, Simon. Instinct._

Before he knew it he’d cupped her face in his hand and he was kissing her again. He smiled into the kiss at the feeling of Isabelle shuffling closer into him and running a hand through his hair. Eventually they ran out of air and their lips reluctantly parted, foreheads stull touching.

Isabelle let out a deep breath and smiled. “That works too.”

Simon laughed lightly. “Agreed.”

“This should be weird, right? Us?” Isabelle asked. “But…”

“It’s not weird.” Simon grinned.

“It’s not weird.” Isabelle echoed. “Who’d have thought a few months ago that we’d end up here?”

“Everyone but us, apparently.” Simon chuckled. “The guys in the band, Clary, Becky…they were all saying it.”

“My mom was the same. Alec and Magnus too, in a way; they’d ask after you then ask oddly specific questions about…well, what we had or hadn’t done.” Isabelle admitted shyly.

“Done what?” Simon wondered. The look on Isabelle’s face told him everything he needed to know. “Oh. _Oh_.”

“I kept telling myself they were being stupid, trying to tease me, whatever…but there had been moments lately that I just couldn’t ignore. I just…I love spending time with you. I’ve never had a bond with someone like this before. It just feels…this is so cheesy, but…it feels special.” Isabelle said.

“I think it _is_.” Simon smiled. “I wish I’d listened to them all sooner. I didn’t even consider it because…well, you’re you and, you know, you could have any guy you wanted.”

“Simon, I spent that whole date with Charlie wishing to just be sat here watching some weird superhero movie you liked. With you. You’ve done so much for me since I moved here and it’s safe to say we didn’t get off to the best of starts but…I didn’t have to fake the smiles like I did around my family after everything happened. I could smile for real because you were there just being you. And even if I didn’t feel like smiling, that felt okay too.” Isabelle said, taking Simon’s hand in hers.

“After Clary, I’d given up on the idea of wanting to be with anyone else. If not her, then who? I’d spent my whole life building up this idea of what my future with her would be, and then suddenly I had to accept that wasn’t going to happen. I was willing to just be lonely because I didn’t think there could ever be anyone else. And then this beautiful woman came knocking and screamed at me for being too loud.” Simon grinned and Isabelle laughed.

“I’m a fan now, okay! I’ve got a shirt and everything.” Isabelle smiled.

“Seeing you wearing that…I think that’s when it all clicked for me. I knew I needed you in my life. Like, all the time.” Simon said.

“I’d had my suspicions, but that kiss really sealed the deal.”

“Which one?”

“…You know, my mind’s going blank. I think I need a reminder.” Isabelle smirked.

Simon smiled sweetly and kissed her again.

“I feel like this was a question I should have asked earlier…” Simon said as they parted. “…but do you maybe want to have dinner sometime?”

Isabelle grinned into another kiss. “I’d love to.”

She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed passionately, letting tiny moans of delight creep out of their mouths. They fell back onto the couch as Simon kissed Isabelle’s jawline and down onto her neck. She bit her lip as Simon kissed her collarbone and along her shoulder before moving back to her lips.

As they ran out of air, they parted and stared into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily. He caressed her face and tucked some stray her behind her ear before kissing her again, more intensely than before.

“Simon…”

“…Yeah?”

“I…”

Isabelle gave up on the sentence, grabbing the end of Simon’s shirt and pulling it over his head, discarding it to the floor. She ran her hands up and down his chest, tracing his six pack with her fingers as he kissed her softly. He went back to kissing her neck as she held him close, her hands massaging the muscles on his back.

After a further few minutes of this ecstasy, she felt his large arms wrap around her and lift her up, leaving them both upright on the couch. Their lips found one another again.

“Izzy…” Simon whispered as they parted.

“Yeah?”

“…Are you sure?”

Isabelle smiled and gently kissed him. “Yes.”

She kissed his neck and lowered herself, planting kisses on his pecs and down towards his stomach. She smiled at the sight of the belt buckle she’d given him weeks before and removed it, throwing it to the floor as she unbuttoned his jeans.

Simon held her close and kissed her passionately as he moved the straps of her dress down her arms. Isabelle gracefully fell back onto the couch and watched as Simon reached for the buttons on his boxer shorts.

One. Two. Three.

The front door burst open, the sudden noise sending Simon falling off the couch and onto the floor as Isabelle let out a shocked scream.

Magnus stood at the entrance, his eyes moving from Isabelle to Simon in turn.

“Um…surprise?”


	14. Chapter 14

Isabelle, her face now bright red, pulled the straps of her dress back up and stared at the floor, trying to pretend she hadn’t just witnessed Magnus walking in on her and Simon in, to say the least, a compromising position. Simon, meanwhile, was staring wide-eyed at Magnus as he remained crouched on the floor.

“My powers of perception tell me I’ve interrupted something.” Magnus said, clearly trying to hold back a smile.

“I…we…uh…” Isabelle attempted to speak and stood up from the couch. She looked down at Simon, who was still staring at Magnus, mortified.

“Nice to see you again, Simon.” Magnus said. “Didn’t expect to see quite _so_ much of you, I’ll admit. Isabelle, you lucky thing.”

“W-What are you doing here?” Isabelle asked, standing in front of Simon to try and help him regain his composure. “I, uh…I wasn’t expecting a visit.”

“I’d figured that out, actually.” Magnus smirked. “If you were expecting us then I couldn’t have burst in and shouted ‘surprise’. Turns out we all had surprises in store.”

“_Us_? Alec’s here too?” Isabelle wondered.

“He’s finding a parking spot, lucky for the two of you. Part of me is sad he missed out on this fun little scene but on balance I’m glad I was here to share the moment.” Magnus explained. “I really don’t mind either way but if you prefer to be dressed, Simon, I think your shirt is over there.”

Magnus pointed to a corner of the room where Simon’s shirt had ended up. Still bright red, Isabelle hurried over, grabbed it and handed it to Simon, who finally managed to stand up.

“It’s still in one piece, though, so that’s impressive. I’m quite fond of tearing, myself.” Magnus purred.

Isabelle and Simon stared at him silently.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was that sharing a bit too much? I just thought that’s what we were doing.” Magnus smiled as Simon fumbled to put his shirt back on and button up his jeans.

Isabelle rushed over to Magnus. “We didn’t know anyone was coming! And you pick _now_ to actually use your spare key for the first time?”

“Yes, because we only just found it again. I think Chairman Meow had hidden it; we found it under our rug.” Magnus explained. “I’m sorry I interrupted but it could’ve been worse; I could’ve barged in thirty seconds later. You know you have a bed, don’t you?”

“Stop it!” Isabelle barked in a whisper. “We just…it just sort of happened. Well, it was _supposed_ to, anyway.”

“If you want me to go and distract Alec while you can still restore the mood…”

“No, the mood is successfully killed, thank you.”

“Look at you two, though…I knew this was going to happen!” Magnus smiled, looking over at Simon. He was standing awkwardly wondering what to do with himself, but at least he was fully clothed now. “He looks very firm; I’d almost be jealous if Alec weren’t so delicious. How long has this been going on?”

“It hasn’t! We, um…that was sort of…”

Realisation hit Magnus. “…So you two haven’t…”

“No.”

“That would have been the first time you…”

“Yeah.”

“…Ah.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Isabelle sighed. “Nothing’s official, okay? Not a word to Alec until I’ve talked to Simon about this. Just pretend you didn’t see a thing.”

“Whatever you say. Not a word. Nothing happened.” Magnus nodded as Isabelle turned and walked over to Simon. “…No bets won just yet.”

Isabelle smiled as she reached Simon. “Currently hating myself for letting them have a spare key.”

“That was…poor timing, I’ll admit.” Simon nodded. “I hope permanent embarrassment suits me.”

“Hey, it’s fine. Magnus won’t say a word. If it had been Alec you might’ve been out that window.” Isabelle said.

“Kinda tempted to throw myself out anyway.” Simon laughed lightly.

“I’d be very upset if you did that.” Isabelle said, reaching for Simon’s hand. He took it and smiled at her.

“Guess I’ll have to make it work. Does utter embarrassment look good on me?” Simon asked.

“If anyone can pull it off, it’s you.” Isabelle smiled, biting her lip. “And for the record, you look very good with certain things _off_ you too.”

Simon blushed. “You stop it.”

“…You don’t think it’s a sign, do you? You know…_this_.” Isabelle asked.

“I’m taking it to mean that good things come to those who wait.” Simon said, taking Isabelle’s other hand.

“I like that. I just hope we won’t be waiting too long.” Isabelle grinned. Simon grinned back.

“Stop being adorable, you two; I can hear Alec coming up the stairs.” Magnus announced. Soon after, footsteps echoed through the corridor and Alec appeared in the doorway. Simon and Isabelle took a step back from each other.

“Surprise!” Alec smiled as Isabelle ran over to hug him.

“It certainly is!” Isabelle grinned. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re on our way to visit Magnus’ friend Catarina. Thought we’d stop by for a flying visit; I’m not gonna miss an opportunity to see my little sister.” Alec explained, playfully rubbing Isabelle’s head.

“Catarina’s the one with the beach house, right?” Isabelle asked.

“The foundation on which our friendship was built.” Magnus nodded.

“Hey Simon, good to see you.” Alec said, shaking Simon’s hand.

“You too.” Simon said, not letting go until realising it had gotten weird and uncomfortable. “Sorry.”

“Were you guys hanging out?” Alec asked.

“_Something nearly was_.” Magnus muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, we were, um…watching Star Wars.” Isabelle said.

“Star Wars? You?” Alec’s eyes widened.

“Yes, me! It’s not that bad, you know.” Isabelle shrugged.

“I never thought I’d see the day. You’re rubbing off on my sister, Simon.” Alec chuckled.

“_That was the plan_.” Magnus muttered under his breath.

“Well, we don’t have to stick around if you’re busy…” Alec said.

“No, no! We can…watch Star Wars…anytime.” Simon said, looking at Isabelle. “No need to rush…Star Wars. It’ll make it all the better when we get to the end…of Star Wars.”

“I agree.” Isabelle smiled at him. “I have a feeling I’m gonna really enjoy…Star Wars.”

“…Okay…” Alec said. “Well, should we all grab something to eat?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea, my love.” Magnus agreed. “Will you be joining us, Simon? I’d hate to think of you watching Star Wars…_by yourself_.”

Isabelle held back a smirk. Simon was still very tempted by the window.

“Oh, uh…I mean, if you don’t mind…” Simon said.

“Of course not! Right, Izzy?” Alec said.

“I’d love him to come.” Isabelle smiled sweetly.

Magnus held his tongue.

…

“I’ve never seen anyone drink so much wine yet remain stone cold sober.” Simon laughed a few hours later as he and Isabelle walked back into the hallway.

“Yeah, I think Magnus has some kind of magic power he’s not telling us about.” Isabelle smiled.

“Maybe he’s just always drunk.” Simon joked.

“Also a good theory.”

“Thanks for letting me come along, anyway.”

“It was the least I could do after…_that_ little interruption.” Isabelle sighed as they reached her apartment door. “I love them to pieces but their timing was impeccably bad.”

“Not my finest hour, I’ll admit.” Simon nodded. “I was practically catatonic. I hope…I hope it hasn’t, you know, put you off or anything.”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Why would it? You acted like a normal human being would act, how unattractive. You _have_ seen what you look like under this, right?”

She gently pulled at his shirt and he blushed.

“I guess I just…I wasn’t sure if you thought it was a sign that we shouldn’t, you know? That it gave you a chance to realise it would have been a mistake if we…?” Simon looked at the floor.

Isabelle took his hands. “Simon, all it did was make me realise how much I wish it _had_ happened.”

His face lit up. “Really?”

“Really. Simon, I had two dates lined up in the last few weeks that I couldn’t care less about how they went. I hadn’t been so excited about something in a while than I was about watching Star Wars with you. You’re the one who’s important to me. I don’t know exactly when it happened, but it did. And I’m glad it did.” Isabelle smiled sweetly.

“…Cool.” Simon nodded.

Isabelle smirked. “Is that it? Cool?!”

“Sorry, I’m kinda nervous.” Simon chuckled. “This is new territory for me. I don’t exactly know how to do this.”

“Neither do I. How about we work it out together?” Isabelle said.

Simon grinned. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

He tentatively stepped forward and leant closer. She smiled and closed the gap. There was a quiet sweetness to the kiss that they both enjoyed just as much as the intensity that had come over them before they’d been interrupted.

Isabelle ran a finger up and down Simon’s chest. “So, how would you feel about heading back inside and…watching Star Wars?”

“Totally! I’ll just go and fetch the DVD then…” Simon began, stopping suddenly. “Wait, did you mean watching Star Wars or…_watching Star Wars_?”

“Yes.” Isabelle smiled.

“…W-Which one are you saying yes to? Star Wars or _Star Wars_?”

Isabelle leant forward, her face barely an inch from Simon’s. “Yes.”

“You’re killing me, Isabelle Lightwood.”

“Well we can’t have that.” Isabelle said, planting a quick kiss on his lips, taking him by the hand and leading him into her apartment. She closed the door.

“Izzy, wait.” Simon said sternly.

“…What is it?” Isabelle asked, suddenly nervous.

Simon stared at her for a moment, before turning back and sliding the bolt lock on the door shut. “That’s more like it.”

Relief flooded Isabelle; she laughed, grabbed Simon and pulled him close. He kissed her passionately as they shuffled backwards and fell onto the couch.

She bit her lip as he kissed a line along her jaw and down onto her neck, running a hand through his hair then down onto his back. She grabbed his shirt and began pulling it upwards.

She started laughing. Simon stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. “What is it?”

“Sorry, just thinking about what Magnus was saying about tearing earlier.” Isabelle giggled.

“I mean, this shirt is pretty expensive.” Simon grinned. “But I’ll be sure to wear some cheaper ones in future.”

“Is that a promise, Mr Lewis?”

“It is, Miss Lightwood.”

Isabelle laughed into another kiss before throwing Simon’s shirt over his shoulders and onto the floor. She rolled on top of him, running her hands up and down his chest as he reached for the zip on the back of her dress. It soon glided from her body onto the floor as she kissed a line up Simon’s chest and back to his lips before reaching for the buttons of his jeans. They too were quickly discarded; Simon sat up to join Isabelle in a tighter embrace, furiously kissing every trace of her skin he could find. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his face up close so she could kiss him again, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

They ran out of air and rested their foreheads against one another. Simon let out a deep breath. “Woah.”

“Yeah. Woah.” Isabelle whispered in agreement. “Kiss me again.”

He did. Many times.

He held her closely into him, his fingers tracing the strap of her bra. He’d never experienced something so intimate before still felt a need to whisper. He felt like the slightest movement or word could force them back into reality. This was an experience unlike anything he’d known, yet it still felt so real. So right. “Bedroom.”

Isabelle grinned. She wasn’t waiting any longer. “Maybe next time.”

Simon smiled brightly as Isabelle pulled him into another kiss. They fell back onto the couch; he rolled on top of her, sending the blanket covering the couch falling onto them.

Watching Star Wars had never been so enjoyable. And loud.

…

Isabelle rested her head on Simon’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breath as he stroked her hair with one arm and held her close with the other.

“Imagine if you get a noise complaint.” Simon smirked.

Isabelle laughed. “And I could still blame it on you.”

“I’ll happily take responsibility for this one.”

“You definitely should.” Isabelle looked up at him, blushing.

Simon smiled at her and kissed her hair. “You were pretty amazing yourself.”

“Oh, you don’t even _know_, Simon Lewis.”

“I’m looking forward to finding out.”

“You should.” Isabelle smiled and sat up, holding the blanket close. “I’m hungry. Shall we get pizza?”

“I’m now even more attracted to you.” Simon grinned. “And what’s for dessert?”

Isabelle fell back down next to him. “I have a fairly good idea.”

They didn’t order for another hour.


End file.
